You Give Me Wings
by haliai
Summary: As if dropping into another world, faking amnesia and having some crazy, old man after me for some crystal isn't bad enough, I also seem to be falling for the big hero. And oh yeah, the fate of said other world might be in my hands. OC
1. Falling through holes

AN : This is my first Storm Hawks fanfic and I'm kinda new to this so I know this can suck. But if it does please tell me, any type of criticism is welcome, if you have any ideas or advice on how I can improve please add that too.

And another thing ; Nothing much happens this chapter (except at the end) I know, but I promise to bring some action in the later chapters, that is , if you want me to continue ;)

**Disclaimer : I don't own Storm Hawks**

I'm taking a walk in the woods again, it kinda became a habit now. Every afternoon on which I didn't have school or any work to do, I'd come here. Normally I bring my dog with me, but the thing was too lazy to lift it's bum today ; typical.

Anyway, the reason I always love coming here -when it isn't raining- is because it's so quiet. There's nothing but trees and leaves around you, it's almost easy to believe you're the only person on earth her. Problems and arguments far gone.

The forest is huge, you would think you can get easily lost in here, but as long as you know the general direction of the surrounding villages and the exits, you'll be fine.

While walking most of the time I listen to my iPod, it's the one thing in my life I can't live without, I never get bored of and that I haven't already broken after a month or two.

Letting the wind guide me I go right and climb up on a rather steep hill. Making my way through leaves and trees, I spot something up ahead. I suddenly got an uneasy feeling. I remembered the words my mom once told me ; _'Take care in the woods,who knows what kind of pedophiles wander around there.' _

Geesh, thanks mom. I removed the ear buds out of my ears and switched my iPod off.

The uneasy feeling returned and I whipped my head around to see if someone was following me. I often thought I saw something move behind me, but I never ceased to fully tense up and cause myself a whiplash.

As always no one was there,but I still felt weird. I focused again on the thing up ahead of me. It seemed pretty big and I had never seen it before. I knew that if I retraced my steps and went back down the hill, not to far away would be a path leading out out of the woods and to my village.

Right then the strange feeling turned into a tug in my stomach leading me straight ahead to the...ruin_?_ There were a lot of ruins in the woods, but none of them were this big. I started walking towards the ruin. It felt kinda..adventurous. I've always wanted something strange and exciting to happen in my dull life and now I realized that I might be getting pretty close.

Places like these really intrigued me, I always wondered who lived there,what they did,what happened...

I let my mind wander and before I knew it I was right in front of what used to be a huge...mansion? Castle? It was anyhow ruined, the upper stories were gone, only half of the second floor was still there and from the looks of it pretty unstable.

A breeze whipped my hair to the left and a funny feeling pulled at my gut again

_I had been here before._

But how?

The building looked pretty unstable, but I in anyways,against the loud protest of my conscious..._pussy._

Next to the old,rotten door was a -what looked like- golden plate on the wall with something written on it. It was way to dirty to read, but I could make out something like :

Pr...t. O.. ..l... sky ...tr... in ...ert

be...re ..f d..ng..r ..n... Sk ..nd ...ry ..ver...th...g

w..i.t.. p..r...e

I went in and came in an old,dusty hallway.

'Please don't let there be spiders, please don't...', I chanted in my head.

Upon taking a few cautious steps inside everything happened very quickly.

A sudden blow of the wind caused the door to slam shut, dust to blow up everywhere and me to jump in the air and shoot forward frantically, trying to find an exit.

At the end of the hallway I took a blind turn left and tried to find another door through the clouds of dust.

'There has to be an opening somewhere,from where could the wind have come?' wow...my mind was working,that's a shocker.

Then I saw a door in the corner,I opened it and came to one of the most wondrous places I've ever seen.

I quietly closed the door behind me and took in the scene.

One wall was gone,and a nice warm breeze flew in. I gladly remarked there wasn't a speck of dust in here. (AN ;I know,I know,why doesn't she find this strange? Well,uh,...she' kinda busy with other stuff right now?) The other three walls were fully painted with -what looks like- skies, I went around the full room and studied all of the walls.

When you came closer you could see all kinds of little,drifting..islands, which were all amazingly detailed. You could see little houses with little people and stuff like that.

The thing I couldn't understand was ; now and then you could see little people painted, in the air, on little motorcycles with some kind of wings attached to it.

All of a sudden I bolted up and snapped back to reality. It was starting to get dark and I had spent almost four hours studying the walls and reading an old book I found about a place called Atmosia ; I absolutely adored it.

I got up and dusted myself off, I didn't look forward to walking home alone, in the dark, through the woods...oh joy.

I already promised myself to come here tomorrow -since I don't have any school – and check this place out a little more. Little did I know that that would become pretty hard.

…

Suddenly a very harsh wind blew up and whipped my dark brown, almost black, hair all over the place.

"What the hell?",I screamed.

I looked through the open wall and saw the full moon lighting right towards the room.

All of a sudden the little islands, named terra's (she found out from the book), on the wall started to light up.

All the while the wind kept blowing around the room.

"Ow shiiiit", I'm really done for,this is it. I haven't even graduated, 17 years old! You know what? This is all my own fault, I mean, who the hell goes to a weird freaking ruin in the middle of the woods and stays there until it's dark? Ow yeah, that's right, Me!

The walls were starting to get lighter and lighter, the wind made it impossible for me to do anything but try to stay standing and on top of it all, the marble flour I had been sitting on only 15min ago started shaking.

"Ow, come on!"

Suddenly everything stopped and for a split second, I felt relieved, before light engulfed me and I fell through the floor.

I could only think of one thing,

'Now am I going to heaven or to hell?'

...

AN : Soo,that was it. I'm thinking that everyone knows where she's going now,and if you don't,think harder. If you still don't know,ask me ;p The real question here is ; Who's gonna find her? The good guys,or the bad guys. Or will she have to find her way all by herself? Why is she there and how come those ruins were familiar?

REVIEW if you wanna know ,, thanks peeps!

And PS : her name,personality and appearance will be more detailed the next chapter(s)


	2. First Flight

AN : Hi everyone, I'm back =) . I'd like to give a shout out to writestyle and The SPAZtastic lawlrus (love your pen name xD) for their advice and OrangeElfGirl for her enthusiastic review that made me update a lot faster.

Also, while reading please keep in mind that my first language isn't English so there can be a few mistakes in here, I'm trying my hardest to prevent that though.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : Nerd Corp owns Storm Hawks, I don't **(but I do wish they would bring us a new season)

Chapter 2

"What should we do with her?"

"Who knows, maybe she's a Cyclonian?"

"Nah, she isn't wearing their outfit and doesn't look like one of them"

"We still don't know why she was lying unconscious near those-"

"Shhh, I think She's waking up"

A bright light started pulling me back to awareness. _What happened?_

My eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal a bright light shining from above me. Suddenly a face appeared, shielding my eyes from the light.

"Hey, are you alright?", a redhead of about my age asked, peering down at me.

"Uh..." , _am I alright? Should I talk to strangers? Omg, Ness, I don't think the normal rules mom always tells you count when you just fell through a giant hole._

"Yeah, I think I am", I suddenly remembered something, _the hole. Ruin. Light. Atmos. Falling. Huh?_

The redhead observed me weirdly throughout my realizations.

"...I'm not dead?...I'm NOT dead!!", I exclaimed happily.

He chuckled "Obviously you're not."

"Maybe we should check her out?", a blue haired girl asked, probably doubting my sanity.

I took in my surroundings, I was lying on the ground with the redhead crouching down right next to me. A few feet behind him was the blue haired girl with bright orange eyes. Next to her was a blond guy that looked as if he was checking me out and and at my left near a bunch of motorcycles was a... "Oh my gosh.."

There was a rhino type, man , guy...thing standing right over there. He smiled kindly at me and waved. I knew I should have waved back or should have said something polite, but I just stared. _What the hell?_

"We should start moving, this place is infested with cyclonians, if she isn't hurt we can make a quick escape now. ", I was snapped out of my daze. The blue haired girl spoke strategically, almost as if she was in charge. But I saw her attention was directed to the redhead. So I was guessing he was the leader. He was gazing at me, as if contemplating if I could take this 'quick escape'.

..._Wait a second, did she just say 'cyclonians'? _I looked further around, a few trees and bushes surrounding us, keeping us covered. Then the motorcycles, they weren't normal vehicles, there were mechanical things folded to the flanks. Then I noticed a sign on the side of the motorcycle, the same one was embroidered on the outfits- no, armors of the people here. _A hawk._ In the book was something written about people called skynights fighting, they had different types of flying motorcycles called skimmers and were in different groups called squadrons. One of those squadrons were '_the Storm Hawks'._

_The book is real._

I shot up, not believing it. "Where am I?!"

I had gotten up too fast and my head was starting to spin, the leader quickly sat me down again.

"Whoa there, slow down. You're on terra Xoam , I'm Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks and these are Piper" he gestured to the blue haired girl "Finn" he gestured to the blond, who was currently holding a crossbow and leaning over the bushes "there's Junko" He gestured to rhino-man "and..Radarr is here somewhere.."

Suddenly a ball of grey fur jumped on my lap.

"Aaaah!!!", I exclaimed.

"Aaaah!!!", the creature, I'm guessing Radarr, shrieked.

"Aaaah!!" - Me

"Aaaah!!" - Radarr

"WAAAH" - Junko

"Will you all shut up, the talons will h-" Piper started to scold us.

"-Did you hear that?"

"I think it came from those bushes."

"Maybe it's those damned Storm Hawks"

"Let's check it out"

"Guys, they're heading this way", Finn quietly informed us.

Everyone was silent and almost simultaneously turned towards Aerrow, he sighed.

"Okay guys, we'll have to cut this mission short. Get to your skimmers and head straight for the Condor. Prepare for air-combat."

I looked up at Aerrow with fearful eyes. "Have you ever flew on a skimmer before?", he asked me quietly. I gave a quick shake of my head.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. What's your name?", he asked, helping me up.

"Vanessa.", I answered, fearful for what was going to happen.

"Well Vanessa hold on tight and don't move. Do you have air sickness or are you afraid of heights?", he asked me, meanwhile taking a seat on his skimmer while the rest of the team did the same.

"No.", I climbed onto the back of his skimmer, locking my arms around his waist and trying to find a way to do so without getting too..close.

He smiled back at me "Hold on tight and try to enjoy the ride, I wont let anything happen to you. We'll sort things out at the Condor."

I gave him a firm nod showing that I was fine and then decided to add a small smile to appreciate him helping me.

Aerrow accelerated and we sped forward through the bushes, I immediately held on tighter, forgetting my shyness around people I didn't know yet.

Looking around me I saw Finn and Junko riding similar bikes and Piper driving a slightly different one.

Down to my right Radarr was sitting in a second cock-pit with goggles over his eyes. He saw me looking and gave me a weird reassuring grin after concentrating back on the way in front of us. I looked up ahead too and immediately shut my eyes tight.

We were driving straight towards a cliff. I sighed, giving up worrying about what the hell was going on, I opened my eyes and just clutched on tighter to Aerrow. On his face was only a look of pure excitement. And right then we drove off the cliff, for a split second we hung in the air before wings unfolded from the sides and the wheels were pulled in.

He looked back with a playful glint in his eyes "You still alive back there?"

"Barely", I groaned, pushing my bangs out of my face, trying to take it all in.

He laughed but stopped immediately when he heard a voice of what seemed like Finn on the radio.

"Aerrow, incoming, a group of talons at 8 o' clock."

"The Condor isn't that far anymore, we can maneuver them off."

"Maneuver?" , I raised an eyebrow, somehow I didn't like the sound of that.

"Hold on", he just answered.

~*~*~*~

It thoroughly surprised me that I didn't puke. It was probably because my stomach was mostly empty,but still.

As soon as the wheels touched the ground and the skimmer skidded to a halt I threw myself off of the thing and almost literally hugged the floor, I was contemplating on kissing it, but who knows what germs are on there.

I just got a weird look from everyone.

Aerrow got some things from underneath the seat of his skimmer and handed them to me.

"Here, this was lying next to you when we found you"

He gave me the book I found in the ruins, two weird metal things that looked like the handles of blades, two small crystals and a small pouch.

"Don't worry, we didn't open our read anything.", he said.

"Thank you", I smiled, grateful for his respect.

I was studying the items and wondering what they were and from where they came.

Just when I was deep in thought and had noticed the change of my outfit and appearance Junko asked 'So what were you doing on terra Xoam, from where are you?"

I gulped.

AN : There isn't any Stork in this chapter yet, nor any real interaction between Vanessa and any other characters. I'm getting there. I wasn't really sure how to type all my ideas down this time. I erased much and started over a few times and I'm not really happy with how it turned out. Good news is ; I already know how the main plot line is gonna be. I just have to work it out a bit =) Thanks for reading and please review

Ow yeah, next chapter MAY be Aerrow POV, if you like the idea please tell me


	3. Getting Settled In

AN : Wow people,, so first of, thank you for all the reviews, I am amazed. Special cheers to OrangeElfGirl and prettydawn for getting me to do a crazy happy dance and my dad to give me a weird look and ask me if I was high xD also thanks to all the other reviewers. But now, something important *** PLEASE READ* this is crucial for the story! **I need you guys to vote ; Yes or No, for this idea. I wanna do something with the elements. Don't worry, there will still be fighting, skimmers, etc. There will be a few selected characters (probably OC's) that will get an element-power and have to fight an extra threat. Master Cyclonis will still be in here, but I'm gonna give you one preview. It will also have to do with her mother. **PLEASE VOTE **if your vote's a no, I still have some other ideas that I can work out ;) AND (I'm almost forgetting the most important thing here) If you vote I'll PM you a hint that may help you figure out why Vanessa ended up in the Atmos =O

On with the story (that AN was long ;O sorry)

Chapter 3

Aerrow POV

Vanessa gulped, I'm pretty sure I was the only one who saw it though. We were making our way to the bridge when Junko asked what she was actually doing on terra Xoam (BTW : Terra Xoam is an actual terra ; look it up on the Storm Hawks website and maybe you'll get more 'clues' on the mysterious ruins) .

"Uh...", she had a concentrated look on her face and then it suddenly lit up. "I...don't really remember how I got there." I frowned, _Huh? What does she mean, maybe she has Amnesia?_ She saw me studying her and she quickly turned her gaze to the floor, trying to cover her pink tinted cheeks with her hair. I frowned even deeper _What is it with this mysterious girl and what was s__he doing on terra Xoam? __No__ people lived on that terra. And what's up with those energy blades with the weird blue-purple-ish crystals that came along with it? She also had a book and a weird little pouch with her. Besides the book, I don't think__ she had ever seen those thing before. Maybe she-_

"Hellooooo???? Condor to Aerrow? This is THE coolest guy in the Atmos speaking.", Finn was animatedly waving a hand in front of my face, it was as if he was swatting away flies. I pushed his hand away

"The coolest guy, Finn? Really?", I laughed. We had already arrived in the bridge. I heard Stork muttering something about mindworms and then saw Vanessa staring at me intently. She was standing kinda awkward in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

I suddenly had the great urge to try and make her more comfortable "Uh, well Vanessa, this is Stork, Stork this is Vanessa.", I introduced them to each other.

Vanessa moved forward to great Stork -it looked like she'd gotten over her initial shock-, but upon seeing his face she slowly dropped her hand to her side and her friendly smile left her face. I gave Stork a meaningful glare and turned apologetically to Vanessa "Uh, sorry, he isn't really the social type,..nor the type for physical contact."

"Oh..", she answered, trying to give an understanding look, but only managing to give a weird frown.

I sighed, this was going to be hard.

Vanessa POV

I tried to look understanding, but I think I only frowned. Upon seeing the green..man? I tried to push away my shock and not make another scene like with Junko. But this guy seemed slightly different. Correction ; majorly different.

Anyhow, I had to try to keep up my act and let them think I have amnesia or something. I don't know what I was going to do, but telling them I fell through a hole from another dimension didn't really seem like an option. So I guess I had to stay sweet, polite, help around and get off of their case as soon as I got the chance. They were the Storm Hawks, they probably had something better to do then look after some crazy girl. But how was I going to get back to earth? From what I recall, there wasn't any giant hole nearby when I woke up. The only hope I had, was that I could find out more with the stuff Aerrow gave me. Aerrow...

He was really trying to help me and make me comfortable, but I guess I was giving him a hard time. Well, I can hardly tell him 'Hey, sorry about me being so vague and weird, but I kinda just dropped in from another world and I'm trying to get my story straight here.' ...yeah, they'll probably but me in some mad institution.

"Do you remember where you live? As far as I know, no one lives on terra Xoam", Aerrow questioned. _Come on V., think, __let's use what we already know o__f. What did I read in the book? Ow yeah.._ "I think I'm from..Atmosia?", I sounded hesitant, but I knew that if I said one thing wrong this whole thing would be blown off and I wouldn't have any help.

"Really?!", Junko answered before Aerrow could, he sounded pretty ecstatic at the little break through.

"Uh,yeah,I think so", I answered, if they could get me there, I think I could find my way by myself. I couldn't possibly stay with the Storm Hawks, nor any other squadron, I've never touched a sword in my entire life. There must be some sort of library or something on Atmosia, there I could find some info. If I had to stay any longer, maybe I could even work for a living. A plan started forming in my head.

"We were just heading for Atmosia, listen Vanessa, this is what we all think but-", Aerrow started saying something but then Piper came rushing in.

"The infirmary and the room are ready",she informed us. Room? Infirmary? Huh?

"Thanks Piper", Aerrow thanked her and then saw the confusion on my face "Well, we're first giving you a check-up in the infirmary, that is if you don't mind", I shook my head to show it wasn't a problem and then gave him a sign as if to show him to go on, "What I was going to say before Piper came in was..we think you have amnesia", he said this cautiously, as if afraid of my reaction.

Inward I did a happy dance, they were taking the bait, but I knew I had to look confused and unsure on the outside.

"Uh, I think you may be right" , I fumbled with my the hem of my shirt -which I noted, wasn't the one I was wearing on earth- to look kinda innocent "Everything is kinda fuzzy, I'm remembering only a few thing, but most of it is gone. I don't even remember what I was doing there on terra" _What was it? Uh.._"Xoam.", I added just in time.

_This amnesia thing was going to become hard..._

~*~*~*~*~

Turns out the room Piper was talking about was mine. After checking me up they told me they were already heading for Atmosia, but that it would take some time to get there. They also promised that they would help me to figure everything out. I thanked them about a hundred times. I don't know if that many people on earth would be this friendly to strangers. My room was at the end of the hallway, next to Aerrow's and across from Finn's. He promised me he'd try not to snore too much. Piper snorted at that remark, but I answered I'd probably sleep through it anyways.

I really liked my room, even though it was on ship it was cozy. It had a closet, a made up bed, a desk and a small nightstand, I dropped the book, the two iron thingies, the two crystals and the small pouch I hadn't even opened yet on it.

I turned around and went to stand in front of a huge mirror in the corner that I hadn't seen when coming in. There were a few significant changes in my appearance. First of all, my hair was even longer then it was before, on earth it came to about my armpits, but now my dark brown/black hair almost reached my waist. I still had the same haircut though, I was grateful for that. My facial features hadn't changed, they were still pretty much the same, my height hadn't changed either. I was taller then the average girl but not that much. The biggest change of all though, were my clothes. My normal clothes that I used to wear to go out to the woods for a walk had vanished and now I was wearing a whole new outfit, you'd almost say I was a sky night or something.

The main colors were lilac and a deeper purple. And it consisted of a strapless bodice and some kind of gloves without fingers that reached my elbows. I was wearing a skirt that reached a little bit below mid thigh and a kind of transparent slacks underneath. I was also wearing boots that sticked pretty tightly around my leg.

To be honest... I loved it! Everywhere on the outfit was protection placed, on the shoulders, elbows, knees even on my wrists. Those and the belt that hung loosely around my middle with little pockets attached gave everything a special kind of professional look.

"Appraising yourself in the mirror?", someone scared the shit outta me. I made a little jump in the air and turned to Aerrow whom was leaning against the doorway. He chuckled and Without thinking I answered defensively "Can't a person look in the mirror? And it's not like I have an ego as big as yours", realizing what I said a clasped a hand over my mouth, shocked. "Ow, I'm...god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-", I quickly started apologizing, how could I have said that?? _Ugh, me and my big mouth._

"Don't worry! It was an inappropriate thing to say, but I didn't mean it that way."

I gave him a weird look, I decided to try my luck and ask him something "Aerrow, not that I mind, but..why are you so nice to me?", I immediately regretted my question. To my surprise he sighed, made his way over to the end of my bed and sat on it. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess it's kinda my job to help people. You can stay on the Condor as long as you need. Having amnesia must be hard" guilt started paining me when he said that, but I tried not to show it. "Do you remember anything about your family here?"

"No, I don't really think I have any family here.", I tried to speak the truth.

"Oh,..You know, I don't have any family anymore either." You could see he was deep in thought and the memories he was recalling sure weren't happy ones. I went to sit next to him on the bed and rubbed a hand over his back, trying to comfort him "I'm sorry, but look at it this way, you have a new family here on the Condor. I'm sure you guys are really close. And besides that, you're like a superhero,..don't sky nights like..save people and stuff?" I wasn't sure about the last part, in the book about Atmosia I read a bit about sky nights and I was guessing they're kind of like the police and military on earth.

He gave me his infamous chuckle and I saw traces of his grin/smile starting to appear on his face "So..now I'm like your superhero?" He watched me from the corner of his eyes.

I flushed but tried to push it back "Dream on birdboy", I rolled my eyes. "Birdboy?",he answered amused. "Yeah, birdboy. You know, your skimmer and when you pull out those wing thingies you fly and then..you know, …like a bird..no? Okay.", he laughed at my embarrassment, I glared at him. I wasn't going to let him get way with that. "You know what? I think I'm gonna keep it, I kinda like that nickname, don't you, Birdboy? It fits you.", I questioned with a glint of amusement in my eyes. I dared to steal a look in his direction and I immediately yelped. He started tickling me like a monster "Take it back!", he yelled "Never!", I laughed, getting tears in my eyes. "Now!"

"Never!", he had me totally pinned to the bed, lying right on me. Suddenly he stopped laughing and I stopped too, we both realized the compromising position we were in. Then he asked me "What kind of crystal is that?" he was staring intently at my necklace. I hadn't even noticed it yet. "Uh, I dunno.", I tried to wriggle free from underneath him and he got the hint. He sat back in his original position on the bed and said "I haven't seen any crystal like that before, I swear I saw something move inside." I removed said necklace and studied it too, if you looked closely you could actually see something moving in there. Some sort of smoke or water, I suddenly gasped. I could swear I saw a tiny picture in there, in the middle of the blue swirling substance.

Aerrow leaned over too, trying to get a better look. "Back off, bird face.", I laughed, actually, our close proximity was starting to make me uneasy, I mean, I didn't even know the guy for more than a day. He moved his gaze from the small stone to my face.

I turned away, trying to find something to advert my attention. I saw the stuff on my nightstand and took the two iron thingies. I started studying those and placed my necklace on my nightstand. What I didn't notice was the stone getting darker and the movement in it stopping.

I didn't even know what these were, Aerrow noticed my confusion. "Do you know how to use these?", he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders indicating I didn't have a clue. He reached over, took the two small purple/pink colored stones, and placed them on the out ends of the two handles. They were a perfect fit..but I had expected something more exciting to happen then just that.

"I could have sworn-...", he murmured. "I really thought these were energyblades", Aerrow told, speaking a bit louder, "I have a pair too.", he pulled out two blades and suddenly some sort of blue fire spring from the bases, lighting them up. I had to confess, I wish mine were like that. "I wish I knew how to use these thing, you sure you don't remember?"

I shook my head and took one of the two handles while he was fiddling with the other "No, I don't. Maybe-", and suddenly, it happened. One sec it's just a handle and the other second it's a freaking blade with lilac colored aura fizzling around it. I just stared in amazement. Aerrow handed me the other one and the same thing happened. It seemed as if they were made to lie in my hands perfectly.

"Well", Aerrow said standing up, "Its' been a long day, you must be tired. The bathroom's down the hall and you know my room's right next to yours. It's been great talking to you V. , training starts tomorrow morning at eight."

"Training?" , I asked, my mouth starting to form a little 'o'.

"Of course, you have to learn how to handle those things, right?", he explained.

I wanted to argue, but then just smiled "Thanks Aerrow, for everything."

"It's no big deal, good night V." ,he was already standing at the door way, he was just about to turn when he added "Already tired of my new nickname?", he answered smugly.

"You wish birdboy!", I laughed. Tomorrow was sure going to be interesting...

~*~*~*~*~

??? POV

"It looks like she has finally arrived.", a ice voice sliced through the cold air.

"I'm sorry your highness, we couldn't get to her first.", a man bowed deep.

"Such mistakes will not be tolerated, I will however grant you a second chance..", the voice got more evil with every word.

"_Kill _the girl, and your lives will be spared."

The man bowed once again and hurried out of the room, the doors slammed closed behind him and the person with one of the coldest hearts in the Atmos turned back to a crystal. A girl was projected in that crystal, she had long dark hair and was laying in bed with a book right next to her, unaware of any danger.

"I will get you Vanessa Aquaroch, no one can stop me."

~*~*~*~*~

An : That was it people, I know it was rather uneventful, but it was more a sort of filler chapter, there was a lot of stuff in here you needed to know. I also gave a hint towards the relationship between Aerrow and Vanessa. I can already tell you the next chapter will be more exciting. SO how's the 'training' gonna go? Who's the mysterious person at the end? What does she want with V? What's up with her necklace? I know...but you don't * evil smile * **REMEMBER TO PUT A 'YES' OR 'NO' IN YOUR REVIEW (check the first AN)**I really don't know what I should do with the idea. Please review


	4. The Girl With Amnesia Learns To Fight

AN : Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites, I really appreciate it =) I think I'm gonna go with the element-idea. Enjoy the chapter (btw : did you know last chapter was the longest yet? 3005 words :O )

Chapter 4

Vanessa POV

I woke up feeling happy and refreshed, that was new for me, normally I'm grumpy _every _morning. I threw my covers off and leaped out of bed. I slept great but now and then something poked me in my side. I remembered I didn't change yesterday evening due to the fact that I was exhausted. I opened a pocket that was attached to my belt and almost started screaming – at first I was going to squeal, but refused to be that type of girl- In my pocket was my blue iPod Nano, my mobile was in there too, but I didn't have any service. I almost started worrying about my family and friends, but then I reminded myself that I wasn't dead, found great people that could surely protect me, I wouldn't have to go to school for a while nor do any tests and I had awesome, shiny blade-thingies .

Aerrow said he'd teach me how to use them, but I probably shouldn't wake them up yet. The clock on my desk said 7:38, in weekends I used to sleep till 11AM or later. What should I do in the mean time?...

I smile started to play on lips, I glanced at my iPod in my hand, mere seconds later I was dancing around my room like any other crazy teenager. ~We are golden' by Mika in the background :p~ I took a hairbrush from my desk and sang in it..well, lip-synched, but whatever, it was fun! I was shaking my ass, clutching my brush in my hand and suddenly spinned around, pointing an arm straight in the air. I intended on taking a cool pose until I met a pair of amused eyes.

I quickly removed my ear buds from my ears and grinned sheepishly and waved "Hey Finn", my cheeks were rapidly changing color. He cocked a brow at me and said "Nice moves.", I wasn't sure if it was meant sarcastic or not, but he was clearly enjoying this. It was probably mostly him that was the one getting in these situations. "Uh…thanks?", I answered, unsure of what to say. He laughed "I knocked, but you didn't answer , so I guessed I should better look if you were okay. You were obviously fine", he mocked. I rolled my eyes "What did you want, Finn?!" He tried to hide his laughter and explained what he was doing here "I came to get you, were going to land and train on a terra. Aerrow said you don't remember how to use these things." A huge wave of guilt washed over me, I was lying to them, they didn't deserve this. They were way too kind. I sighed, _what can I do?_

Finn started tapping his foot "You coming? I stood up early especially for you, ya know?" My grumpiness was starting to kick in again "You shouldn't have", I answered pissed off, but mostly at myself. Why? Well I was pretending to have amnesia and lied to the Storm Hawks. I have to figure out how to get back to earth, probably all by myself. I embarrassed myself in front of Finn and he wasn't going to drop this any time soon. But the worst of all was… I for some reason agreed to the Storm Hawks teaching me how to use a blade.

…I'm already feeling sorry for them.

~* ~*~*~*~

I sighed.

'Vanessa tries to take out Aerrow-take 24' *Action!*

"It isn't working.. I can't do this!", I exclaimed exhausted. Sword fighting really wears you out. "You have forbidden me to hold back, so you'll have to defeat me on your own.", Aerrow answered pointedly, not even breaking out a tiny sweat. An hour ago, while working on my rather..well..awful physical condition with Aerrow, I found out that he was holding back on purpose to make me think I was doing well. I didn't like that. I told him he couldn't go easy on me and I forbid him to treat me anyway other then his rival. Me and my big mouth. I have been trying –unsuccessfully- to unarm Aerrow in combat. My energy blades may look immensely cool. Using them is a whole different story.

The whole day I've had lesson from the whole squadron. Piper taught me all about crystals and how to use them, In the beginning she didn't seem to fond of me, but we started liking each other more and more towards the end. I'm pretty sure we'll become good friends. Junko wasn't anything like what he seems to be, he showed me that you really shouldn't 'judge a book by it's cover'. In my book he's the friendliest wallop –apparently that's what his kind is called- in the Atmos. Also the only wallop I've ever met, but whatever. He taught me what to do in hand-to-hand combat. The guy may be friendly, but I wouldn't make him mad. If ha wanted to, he could have probably squished me to pulp. After that Finn taught me how to aim, that went pretty well I must say. Finn was pretty proud about the fact that _he_ was teaching _someone else _how to do something.

Last was Aerrow, he taught me how to handle a sword or blade. The weird thing about the day was that everything went surprisingly well. Like somewhere deep inside of me, I've always known this and was supposed to do so. I really thought everything was going well, I didn't drop my sword too many times. I could parade blows and throw some in myself, everything was going pretty smooth and I have to admit, I was getting kinda overconfident. That was until all of my lessons came together into one battle.

The rest of the team was sitting at the side of the field, it was already starting to get dark and I could barely keep my eyes open, I had been training with Aerrow for a while now. In the meantime Piper had brought us something to eat. The Storm Hawks' leader grinned over at me, seemingly perfectly fine "You give up?", he questioned. "No way", I answered. I don't think my mouth actually got what my mind was thinking. Here goes another one, at what number are we now? 25? I don't know and I don't care.

"Give it up V., you can't beat him!", Finn yelled from the side, cheering Aerrow on. "He's right, you know", the redhead joked, although in my exhaustion, I didn't really get that. "Don't say that! It only boosts up his ego!!", I yelled back at the guy. Okay. _I am going to DO this!_ I gathered all of the left energy in my body and fell back into my fighting stance. "Bring it Birdboy." He laughed "You'll regret this." "I doubt that.", I wish I had this much confidence more often.

Suddenly rain started pouring from the sky above us, everyone got up and started to head back for the Condor. Aerrow glanced at me "You want to finish this? If it becomes too cold we can do this tomorrow, I don't want you getting a cold or something.", he sounded slightly concerned. I thought my flash of confidence would wear off, but to my surprise I started to feel stronger and more energized. I enjoyed the feeling of the rain pouring onto me, it wasn't hard nor cold. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, feeling serene. Then the excitement returned. "Let's finish this." He was surprised for a second, then he smiled. "Okay."

At first it seemed that he was going to win again, I was starting to back up. Then I saw what I was doing wrong, I was always backing up and not using my environment at all. One of the first basic things Aerrow told me was : 'Don't just _fight_ but use everything you've got. The help of your team, crystals and most importantly everything around you.'

I looked around, there wasn't much to use. We were standing on a field full of grass, next to the field was a small forest. I guessed it was my only shot. I took Aerrow by surprise, I blocked the final strike he was going to give and pushed him back with all of my power. In the few moments he was unbalanced I took off running for the trees. We played a grand hide and seek vs. cat and mouse game and ended up back on the field. It was starting to get darker and darker, but we were both too stubborn to give in. "I admit, you did really well,… But I'm gonna win."

Both of our blades were laying somewhere in the grass and all came down to this hand-to-hand combat. Then everything happened like in a trance, in a desperate moment I let my true instinct take over. My hands went up and as I moved my hands the water near Aerrows feet lifted. With every movement from my hands the water followed and in a matter of seconds Aerrow was on the ground and my foot was on top of his chest.

He was staring openmouthed from my face to my necklace and back. "You guys!!!", someone came running towards us yelling. Piper came running and suddenly stopped in her tracks. "You beat him?", she asked me shocked. Aerrow was still too confused and so was I. _What the hell happened? _"Uh, yeah. I guess" She suddenly remembered why she came to get us "There's some big group of people camping on the other side of the terra, we're thinking half of them are Cyclonians, but the other half we haven't ever seen before. They're dressed in all black and-are you listening?"

My foot was off of his chest and we were gaping at each other. We both snapped out of it at the same time. Aerrow shook his head, as if to clear it and answered "Uh, we'll go check it out.", he glanced at me and added " You and Vanessa stay at the Condor, me and the guys will check it out. Go and rest", the last part was mainly directed towards me. I didn't fully register what was going on, my mind and hands were still tingling from the weird energy. I glanced down at myself, I was pretty dirty and then I noticed my necklace. It was shining brightly but started dimming.

I walked in a daze behind the leader and the navigator feeling dizzy, as if I could black-out any moment.

~*~*~*~*~

??? POV (a huge mistake I made last chapter : I wrote this POV in the third person, it was meant to be in the first aka the POV of the person with the icy voice)

"The crystal, it's lighting up!", one of my dumb minions yelled. I turned around _Could it be?_ The person whom yelled was one of the two people I stationed to guard my precious crystal. I surpressed a gasp and tried to show no emotion. I strode forward with large steps through the camp. Those dumb Cyclonian talons were infesting this place. They were even worse then my men. I pushed a few of them aside and studied the crystal _So she discovered her powers._ In the crystal her 'training' with those pesky Storm Hawks is shown. It seems she's battling one of them and… Yes… The power of the Aquascrystal has revealed itself. Vanessa's fate is sealed. I allowed a little smile to form on my lips. Soon I will get the girl and her power. The two other chosen ones are already eliminated, I'll personally make sure she'll be gone too.

"Everyone", I said in my loud yet calm voice that showed authority. My men came to stand in a line in front of me, a few of them shivered. I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of the rain. "We're going to give Lady Aquaroch and her friends a little visit…prepare yourselves.", they scrambled to their tents getting their armor _idiots_ .

I looked out through the dark sky and then turned back to the crystal. The girl was obviously shaken, I grinned at this, soon enough, she'll be fearing for her life. She should be enjoying her life…while she _can._

AN : Too much crazy evil at the end? It's kinda late right now, so it can be crappy, but please don't think the whole story's bad. Give me a shot =) the fact you're already reading chapter 4 must mean something, right? Anyways, please review! xx


	5. Betrayal

AN : I know this chapter took extremely long =( I've been busy, but that's no excuse 'cuz I still have time to write. As for **Kina Gray **(She was the only one that voted btw :O) , I'll be sending your exclusive hint/outtake to you one of the coming days (I hope) and I'll make sure it will be long and worth the wait =) thanx again for all of the reviews, keep going and enjoy the chappie.

Chapter 5

(Oh yeah, I'm gonna do another Pov of the evil '?' person. Hehe, I love teasing you guys and his/her/it's point of view)

? POV

I am soaked. I am pissed. I am surely not victorious, but I am NOT disappointed. I should have known those idiots would mess up. If you want something –anything- done, well, you have to do it yourself.

Some of the Storm Idiots showed up, only _three_ of them and- give me a moment. I suddenly have the great urge to doom someone. I saw one of the idiotic talons approach and put all of my power and frustration in blow directed towards him. He flew right off of the edge of the terra. Haha, he was so unknowing. Uh.. Where was I? Oh yeah. Only THREE stupid, meaningless boys on their stupid skimmers and all of my front guys are out. How? Because, and I quote, 'The wallop guy hit Frank, who knocked over Dave, who tripped Steve who punched Cynthia' (I apparently have someone named Cynthia in my troops)', who then started screaming and scaring everyone.'

And apparently when the front line turns back, all the rest has to too. In the end a full group of 48 men and one woman (?) got stuck in each other and the mud.

The first attempt at capturing the waterbender; Failed.

I'm feeling significantly suckish. Maybe I should go and blast away some more people.

Vanessa POV

_'Should I go?'_

_'Nooo, they can take care of themselves.'_

_'But what if they need my help?'_

_'As if I can help.'_

_'You're right.'_

_'We're right, I'm you, you're me.'_

_'Oh god, this is getting bad, I'm talking to myself.'_

_'Yeah, I guess it's weird.'_

I decided to end my inner dialogue right there. My head has been reeling since I got back. I got up a few times, starting for the door, but then remembered Aerrow's order to stay in. I started working on a plan instead. What should I do with my 'powers'. What should I do when I get to Atmosia? Should I tell the Storm Hawks? Probably not. I asked Stork how long it would take until we would get there. I have 2 days.

I heard the guys get back, the ship took off not much later. When Aerrow softly knocked on my door and opened it slowly, I quickly crept under the covers, closed my eyes and started breathing heavily, to pretend I was sleeping. He switched off the light, slowly backed away and closed the door. I don't know why I did that, I just couldn't talk to him right now. Once I heard him go and come back from the bathroom and the Condor was completely silent, I switched on my bedside lamp.

I propped myself up and looked down at my hands, they were still tingling. "It's now or never."

After I got dressed again and finally got my crystals to stay locked in their respective places in my blades, I cautiously opened and closed my door, tiptoeing and trying not to make a sound. I knew Aerrow had the sight and hearing of a hawk ( haha, Storm 'hawk', get it? * **c**lears throat * sorry), so every wrong movement I made could wake him – a loose floorboard made a loud screeching sound and I winced, my heart pumping wildly, I glanced at Aerrow's door. Only some mumbling came from behind it.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. When I was out of the hallway, I relaxed a little. '_Okay.. So there's the living area, the bridge is there, infirmary there, then the skimmers must be...' _I slowly opened a door to reveal the squadron's skimmers parked next to each other and a huge kind of runway that I vaguely remembered from my first arrival on the Condor. Taking a deep breath I started walking further away from the skimmers – I didn't want to damage them – and looked around for water.

I finally found two buckets and placed one on either side of me. My hands started to tingle, my necklace started to brighten and I was just going to try to bend the water when -

"Shhh, you morons, they'll hear you!"

Someone was on the ship, oh boy.

? POV

"Shhh, you morons, they'll hear you!", one of my minions whispered rather loudly.

'_And they wont hear you?'_, I thought. After our first failed attempt, one of my generals, Geoffrey, wanted 'to make it up' to me. I grudgingly allowed it under one condition, I'd join them. Currently we were at the end of the Storm Hawks' driveway, it's always the least protected opening on a ship. A strange wave of energy hit me, my head shot up, but I could only see darkness, I could feel the power though. '_Someone's here' _

"But Mast-", I ignored the attempts of my minions to stop me and kept walking deeper into the ship. I could feel the energy becoming stronger and stronger. An icy chill spread through the driveway and I could have sworn I saw something move to my right, behind some crates. A devious grin spread a cross my face '_You're mine...'_

The person suddenly bolted up running deeper into the darkness and the ship. I took a step forward and my feet were suddenly soaked. "Aaaargh, someone get me some light in here!", I screeched. I looked down. Who the hell keeps two buckets of water in the middle of a runway?

Vanessa POV

I gasped, someone's coming closer . I couldn't describe the way I was feeling right now, I shut my eyes tight and threw my arms around my legs. My heart was beating uncontrollably and I was absolutely terrified '_I shouldn't even be here right now, this isn't my world, nor my life. I can't survive here.' _A sudden chill swept over me and I peeked from behind the crate I was hiding. My heart stopped beating for just a second. '_I have to warn the others.' _

I bolted up and ran in a straight line for the Storm Hawks, a brief moment I wondered if I should knock before I started screaming my lungs out "AAAAH! Get up! There are intruders on the ship! Uh.. I don't know, robbers or something!", I screamed noticing it actually sounded kind of stupid.

"Wha-?", Aerrow stormed out in only a pair of boxers, I would have blushed if I weren't in panic-mode. Soon enough also Junko, Piper, Finn, Radarr and an absolutely petrified Stork were standing in the hallway. "There's a group of people trying to get on the ship, they're on the driveway!", I alarmed them again. Aerrow – in full leader-mode – went into his room, got his energyblades and led the team to the driveway after hastily asking me "What are you doing up this late, how did you..?", he also noticed I was fully dressed. "Doesn't matter, just go!", I exclaimed. He nodded.

I stayed back, not wanting to go back in there again. Glancing to my right I saw Stork, curled up in a ball, mumbling to himself. He really looked mentally unstable. "Stork...", I started; but got cut off when he suddenly jump up, causing me to fall back and watch him run two small circles screaming "My Condor, my baby!", before heading off to the bridge.

I blinked. Wth?

_The next day..._

I sat on the couch, awkwardly awaiting the rest of the team. They have been having an hour long team-discussion. Without me. Not that I was part of the team, but yeah.

The door opened and they finally stepped out, all of them wearing serious expression. Aerrow's expression put me on edge the most, last night he hadn't said a word to me. I stood up and turned towards them "Well?...", I started. "We'd like to have a talk with you Vanessa.", the leader said. His business-like tone totally surprised me, he'd always been nice to me. Dumbfounded I nodded and went to stand around the table the rest was standing around. No one met my gaze, I looked around pleadingly, wanting to know what was wrong.

"We'll be straightforward with this Vanessa, are you or aren't you working with master Cyclonis and those intruders of yesterday?", he asked, his voice emotionless and rather cold.

I stood there a few moments, blinking in surprise "What? Me? No, of course not! Why would you even assume that?", I asked, not getting where this came from. Anger started showing on Aerrow's face "You know what I'm talking about! Why else don't we know anything about you and where you came from and why else would you accidentally be awake in the middle of the night fully dressed? You were infiltrating and trying to get information from us, " He swallowed, like it was hard for him to say the next part " and probably kill us." Everyone looked up shocked towards him.

My heart literally broke "What? NO..no, I'd never-", I started.

"We trusted you, Nessa", Junko said defeated, the sad look on his face made my heart crumble even more.

"And I even thought you were cute", Finn shook his head. "What a mistake."

Piper had tears starting to form in her eyes "I thought I'd finally have a best friend.", she whispered.

"Piper, I.."

Radarr broke me off with a disapproving chirp and Stork added " I was prepared to give you a shot, but I should have known from the beginning you'd be our doom."

All of my attempts to explain myself were broken off and I looked around helplessly. I came to the conclusion that I was alone now.

"You betrayed all of us, Vanessa, I'd like you to leave this ship..now.", Aerrow said cold, his face still emotionless. What can I do now? Maybe it's better this way? Then I wont have to deal with their questions when we reach Atmosia... "Now.", Aerrow repeated. … I wouldn't reach Atmosia. I looked up at Aerrow as he started to draw his energyblades, suddenly frustration, desperation and anger started building up in me, making everything unleash.

"FINE! Send me away! Drop me in the middle of nowhere, and you're supposed to be the good guys? Well ponder this, smart guy, if I'd wanted to kill you, I could have done it the first night I got here! If I wanted those people to kill or capture you last night, why would I have woken you up? And if I wanted to gather information for those people, would they have broken in in the first place?", I ranted, furiously, my anger mostly directed towards Aerrow and all the while he kept his cold, emotionless mask on. I only saw one emotion cross his face in a flash, .. was it pain? It could have been my imagination.

Upon seeing the leader whom was probably just as stubborn as I normally was, I looked down and sighed. I looked up again each and every one of them straight in the eye. "Fine, you want me gone? I'll leave.", I said calmly, I left for my room -that wasn't my room anymore- took the few belongings I had when I first dropped into this world and returned to the main room to find everything as I left. Only was Aerrow looking down with clenched fists.

I took a last deep breath and said "I though you'd be a family for me and my friends, but I guess I've mistaken myself in you.", I realized the truth behind my words and turned around on my heels, catching Aerrow's hurt gaze for a split second before running.

I ran out of the ship that had apparently already landed,

I ran through an open field.

I ran the air out of my lungs and kept pushing myself,shaking tears out of my eyes.

Meanwhile I put my ear buds in my ears and listened to the first song that came up

**3 Doors Down – It's Not My Time**

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this  
It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go _

…

(for the people whom think the Storm Hawks are acting way to suspicious and should give Vanessa another chance. They have another reason not to trust her. You'll see next chapter ;) )

AN : That's it people, The last part was pretty intense to write, from '_the next day...'_ until the end I listened to It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down. Weird how some parts of it really fit the story. Please review!


	6. New Job, New Friend

AN : I'm SO sorry for the long wait! You can blame school and my laziness for it. I guess my deal with Kina Gray is off =( anyhow, thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, I hit 20! =O now that might not seem a lot to you, but I did a happydance. I hope you liked the drama in the last chapter, this time I'm gonna do the end from Aerrow's pov. I hope you enjoy chapter 6! =)

Aerrow POV (I really don't like how his pov came out, I pictured it different in my head, but I couldn't write it down just right =( I'm more comfortable with Vanessa's pov, so I hope you'll like that one more)

"You sure you're ok?", Piper asked me for the tenth time today, I could tell she was concerned, everyone could. I felt bad for making her feel this way, but didn't know how to make her feel better. "If you want anything to eat or to drink, just ask", she said.

"Thanks Piper.", I gave her a sad excuse for a smile. I don't know what was wrong with me, it's just... I felt drained. Something had been ripping inside of me for a while now. About two weeks, more precisely, it started about 2 minutes after Vanessa ran out of the Condor.

_*flashback*_

_In the team-meeting..._

"_I just can't believe she'd do something like that...", Piper exclaimed. I haven't slept at all last night. All the time I was just thinking about the fight we had with those intruders. And mostly about what their leader had said when they were just about to retreat ; 'We'll meet again, skynight, tell Vanessa I said hi and that she's doing a great job' ._

_It took me some time to grasp what she just said. _How did she know Vanessa? And what about this 'job'? _After some thinking I ended up with one conclusion.. and I was infuriated by it._

_She betrayed us, she was sent to infiltrate and get as much information as possible. Everything about her was a lie. The worst? I was ready to make her part of the team. I was going to have a vote the next morning, and I'm pretty sure everyone would have voted 'yes'._

_Suddenly all of her mysterious behavior made sense. She 'didn't know where she came from', she 'had amnesia'. Yet somehow she did have weapons. My hands gripped the table we were all sitting around. The room became silent and everyone was letting it soak in. No one could believe it, neither could I. We all trusted her, she seemed so.. so sincere._

_But it was all a lie. All a front, meant to trick us. And I wouldn't let it work._

_I stood up, showing no emotion on my face. I was the leader, I should handle this. "So we all agree?", I asked my team. They all looked down to the table and nodded. My jaw tightened and I turned around to go to the main room._

"_Wait! Can't we..Can't we talk to her first? Maybe she has an explanation.", Piper had stood up and looked at me pleadingly. I suddenly felt really bad for her, if Vanessa would go, she'd be the only girl on the Condor once again. I sighed, gave a small nod, opened the door and stepped out. _

_Vanessa was sitting on the couch and as soon as we walked through the door stood up and turned towards us asking "Well?...", it looked like she was nervous and uncomfortable. My serious expression darkened even more. She must have known her secret is out._

"_We'd like to have a talk with you Vanessa", I said in a business-like tone. She just nodded and went to stand around the table I and the rest of the team were standing around, I tried to keep myself calm, but a strange feeling was overpowering me. I took a deep breath and started "We'll be straightforward with this Vanessa, are you or aren't you working with master Cyclonis and those intruders of yesterday?", my tone didn't change._

_She was looking around pleadingly, trying to find out what was going. After I asked her my question she stood there a few moments blinking in surprise. It really looked as if she didn't know what I was talking about, but I_ knew _it was all fake. "What? Me? No, of course not! Why would you even assume that?", she exclaimed. Anger started boiling inside me, I was done with her lies. "You know what I'm talking about! Why else don't we know anything about you and where you came from and why else would you accidentally be awake in the middle of the night fully dressed? You were infiltrating and trying to get information from us, " I swallowed, and forced the next part out" and probably kill us." Everyone looked up shocked towards me. Pure shock crossed her face and I could see little tears starting to form in her eyes, but I was too angry to even care._

"_What? NO..no, I'd never-", she started._

"_We trusted you, Nessa", Junko said defeated, a sad look on his face. Vanessa's face contorted in pain._

"_And I even thought you were cute", Finn shook his head. "What a mistake."_

_Piper had tears starting to form in her eyes "I thought I'd finally have a best friend.", she whispered._

"_Piper, I..", Vanessa started,but Radarr broke her off with a disapproving chirp and Stork added " I was prepared to give you a shot, but I should have known from the beginning you'd be our doom."_

_While my team voiced their thoughts I kept my cold mask. Vanessa nor my team could see how much I actually cared, how much it actually _hurt_ me. Vanessa looked around helplessly. It was extremely hard to believe this was a front. Maybe this IS a misunderstanding, maybe she isn't working with Cyclonis. For a few seconds hope started to fill me up, but then I remembered The mysterious woman and her words '..tell Vanessa I said hi and that she's doing a great job'. My hope came crushing down and anger started filling me up again. I cleared my face of any emotion and gathered all my strength to say the next words. _

"_You betrayed all of us, Vanessa, I'd like you to leave this ship..now.", my whole inside started aching, but I had to be strong, I'm the leader for gods sake. I kept my cold mask on, but I didn't know for how long I would be able to keep it. "Now.", I repeated, though it sounded a little bit more strained. I tried pushing the awful feeling away, reaching for the only other feeling I could get ; anger. Frustration and anger for the fact that this girl's only intention was to betray us. It looked as if she was contemplating something. I had enough. I started to draw my blades, from the corner of my eye I could see Piper gasp._

_And then suddenly, different emotions swept over Vanessa's face. Frustration, desperation, anger. And then, she burst _

"_FINE! Send me away! Drop me in the middle of nowhere, and you're supposed to be the good guys? Well ponder this, smart guy, if I'd wanted to kill you, I could have done it the first night I got here! If I wanted those people to kill or capture you last night, why would I have woken you up? And if I wanted to gather information for those people, would they have broken in in the first place?", all of her anger was mostly directed to me, it took all I had to not show any emotion. I couldn't even fully register her words, all my emotions were just too much, anger overpowering everything._

_She looked me straight in the eyes, I remembered the first time I saw her eyes, when we found on terra Xoam. I would have never thought she would be capable of doing anything bad. For a split second pain flashed across my face. I clenched my teeth._

_She looked me in the eye for two more seconds, looked down and sighed. Then she looked up again and started everyone of us straight in the eyes. I was the last, she held my stare and said calmly "Fine, you want me gone? I'll leave." She left the room._

_Everyone looked at each other, we were all thinking the same thing; was she really going to leave? Another strange feeling started pulling in me, the anger was still there, but something else started pulling too. This was what I wanted, right? For my team to be safe and Vanessa to leave. Right? Somehow I thought this was all some kind of dream, that this wouldn't happen and she wouldn't leave. I certainly didn't think she would give in that fast either, I thought she would at least put up some sort of fight. The team was looking at me expectantly, as if they were waiting for me to go and tell her that she can stay and that this is all a mistake._

_I clenched my hands and looked down, avoiding the gazes of my teammates. I didn't know what to do. They always expected me to lead them everywhere, to never give up, to know what to do. But now...I didn't. And somehow I felt ashamed._

_Suddenly Vanessa was standing in the door frame "I thought you'd be a family for me and my friends, but I guess I've mistaken myself in you.", she said and we looked each other in the eye. Right that moment I realized that _I_ was the one making the mistake. Pain crossed both of our faces and then she started running. Before I fully realized it, she was gone._

_And I couldn't bring myself to go after her, my legs just couldn't move. Radarr pulled at my leg and chirped, but I didn't react. I had to think. Without another word to my team I went to my room and sat there. What had just happened?_

Vanessa pov

"Hey! Lady, over here, two more beers!"

"My coffee's cold!"

"Do you also serve pasta?"

UGH! Give me a break! I ignored all the annoying customers and plopped myself on one of the seats in front of the bar, dropped my head on the bar and groaned. Jessy stood behind it, cleaning glasses. "They. Are. So. Annoying. It's like they don't have any manners, at all! ", I exclaimed and threw a customer a dirty look over my shoulder when he asked for his ninth glass of wine. Jessy smirked "You do know the customer's always king, right?". I gave her a dirty look "And who's side are you on?", I asked her. "Yours", she answered "and as a friend I should make sure you don't lose your job."

I looked at my friend questioningly. "Mr Smith wont like it when you ignore the customers. Or chit chat with me...Or give people the finger.", she said smartly.

"Hey!", I exclaimed "That guy was asking for it! And it was ONE time", I defended myself. Then my boss, aka Mr Smith, waltzed in from the back of the pub "Are you two chatting again? Get back to work!", he barked.

"Yeah!", a customer agreed "Get me some wine..and a beer!", it was the same guy that irritated me earlier. "Why you dirty little..", I started, but Jessy laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me her you-sure-you-wanna-do-that look? I calmed myself, gave my boss a fake smile and went over to help some customers. While cleaning off some tables and bringing some drinks I thought about how I got here. I finally got to Atmosia, but Atmosia isn't home.

When I left the Storm Hawks -I slightly winced when I thought their name- I was all alone on an unknown terra. I shivered at the memory. The first few hours there were absolutely horrifying...

_*flashback *_

_I finally came to a halt. I didn't know for how long I had been running, but my feet were sore. Tears were still stinging in my eyes, but I refused to let them flow. I dropped to my knees in the middle of the woods and just sat there._

_After some time I decided I had enough. I had to get back home, to earth. And to get back home I had to go to the library in Atmosia and find some information. I stood up. I had a mission, a plan, something to work to. All I had to do was concentrate on that. I didn't need any help, certainly not the - an image of Aerrow's face popped up, and I started to feel a lump in my throat, I pushed it away- _certainly_ not the Storm Hawks. _

_I looked around, when I had left, I had taken an old shoulder bag that no one would miss and put my few belongings in it. I pulled out my two blades and attached them to my belt. I frowned when I realized I didn't have any money, this would become a problem. Further my iPod, the little pouch, a note book and a pencil and the book about the Atmos. I suddenly remembered the day I found that book. My mind flashed back to Earth, the faces of my family, my friends,..._

_I heard a distant voice to my left, determined I looked up. I would get back home, no matter what, no matter who. _

_I put in the ear buds of my iPod and started walking in the direction of the voice and, hopefully, of a village. My stride was steady as I moved through the forest._

_Somehow I expected to see this big old ruin with a giant hole in one of the back rooms pop up from under the leaves. Guess what. It didn't._

_*end flashback *_

A sudden chill swept through the bar and brought me back from my memories. The windows were closed so where did the wind come from? I suddenly felt uneasy, like someone was watching me. I looked around the bar, it was almost closing time and only a few customers were still lingering around here, most of them drunk. I continued sweeping the floor and putting chairs on tables, trying to look around without seeming suspicious. I saw a dark cloaked figure in the far back of the bar, but I couldn't quite make out his or her face. Then I caught Jessy gaze and she smiled a bright smile at me, I smiled back, automatically feeling a lot better. I remembered our acquaintance , I probably wouldn't have even gotten here if it wasn't for her.

I met her on terra Venti, the terra I got...dropped on. It was pure coincidence, yet it seemed meant to be. I asked her where I was and if I could somehow get to Atmosia. She told me where I was and that she was just about to go there.

I ended up telling her my story, leaving away some parts, like the fact that it were the Storm Hawks that kicked me out and that I come from another dimension. But after she told me her story -she had an uncle with a bar on terra Atmosia where she would work and live. She also wanted to start a career as a singer, her family didn't know that, though.

The next day we left for Atmosia on her awesome skimmer. We clicked from the beginning, it was like we were sisters, or best friends that had known each other from birth. I was still immensely grateful that she let me, a complete stranger, stay at her home for a night and gave me a ride to Atmosia. Her parents, Mr (not my boss, that's his brother) and Ms Smith, were very loving people and didn't mind me staying as long as I wasn't a Cyclonian.

When we landed on Atmosia we kind of sticked together and give each other company. I decided to work at her uncle's bar too - he needed staff anyways- for a place to stay, some food, and the smallest amount of money. Too bad he's such a perverted jerk, or it wouldn't have been that bad here.

After two weeks on Atmosia and only 3 visits to the huge library, I didn't get far with my research. I did learn about a mysterious terra,I was trying to find a way to get there without having to explain myself to Jessy, she didn't know why I went to the library. She _does_ know I'm keeping a secret from her. I absentmindedly kept sweeping the floor, without realizing it, I had come closer to the shady figure. "Well hello there young lady."

The low voice of the shady character startled me top death, I made a small jump and clutched my heart. Jessy looked up alarmed, we both didn't trust the man. "My apologies for startling you.", he said in an almost soothing tone. I nodded warily, what was wrong with this guy? "I wanted to know... Maybe you could help me?", he looked as if he was making a guess and then finally decided "Are you Vanessa?"

"Uuuuhm..", I didn't know what to say to this stranger and turned around to Jessy for support. "Or do you know a girl named that way, about your age?", he added hastily.

I frowned, I just knew he was up to no good, but what wrong will it do if he know my name?.. "My name's Vanessa, why did you ask?", I asked suspiciously. I knew I was somewhat safe with Jessy standing there, but I instinctively reached for my blades under my apron. Right at that moment the doors opened, we all turned around and saw the Red Eagles walking in looking around as if they were searching for someone.

"May I help you?", Jessy asked.

I turned back to the guy, he had momentarily stiffened at seeing the squadron walk in. Then he pulled his hood further over his eyes and face and stalked out the door passed the squadron, nodding towards them in the process.

I could have sworn there was a triumphant smile on his face and that I heard him say 'I found her'.. But I guessing I imagined that last one.. Or rather hoping?

Jessy and I shared a look before turning towards our new guests and the last ones in the bar. I sighed, I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

AN : Soooo, whatcha think? I have absolutely no idea. I'm working towards something, but personally think this chapter was extremely shitty. Especially Aerrow's part. Care to share you thoughts? Review! Oh yeah, for anyone (probably no one) who cares ; I listened to 'I'm With You' and 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne while writing Vanessa's flashback.


	7. A fire and A Moment In History

An : I just want to let all my readers (and especially my reviewers ) know, that I am SO honored to have you reading my story, I reached chapter 7 now and I kinda have my end planned out already. I'm sure it wont go the way you're expecting. For those that might want to take a tiny bit of time to review, I'd like to ask a question. Above you can see the words 'romance' and 'Aerrow'. I want to know how YOU want Vanessa and Aerrow's relationship go on. I surely want some type of romance between them, but I don't know how prominent I want to make it in the story yet. I've got a great idea for the end with them, but yeah, I'm not sure yet ;p Also, I'm going to answer reviews _in _the chapters from now on...

_Kina Gray : I don't know HOW you do it, but somehow your reviews can make me happier then a big bag of candy xD I always appreciate it when you take the time to review my chapters. And as for the driveway/loading dock from one of the previous chapters... It's multi-functional? :D ( btw ; I'm expecting you to keep your part of the deal!)_

_OrangeElfGirl : Your reviews always seem so hyper! They make me update ten times faster :D You don't know how much I love them! And oh yeah; GO Avril Lavigne!_

_Number1stormhawksfan : You don't know what an _honor _it is to have THE number 1 Storm Hawks fan tell me she loved my chapter xD I hope you love this one just as much!_

Chapter 7 (this is my longest chapter EVER)

Vanessa pov ( just so you know, it's been three weeks since she left the SH)

So, here I am, face to face with one of the best squadrons of the Atmos ( or so they say) at 12.43AM in the pub, and I am _extremely _pissed. You see, sleep is a very important thing to me and I don't have a lot of it already, so having some guys hanging around here was quite annoying. Squadron or not, they had to get out.

"Can we help you?", Jessy asked, putting on her friendly smile as always, although I could so it was kinda forced. "Yeah", a man with a low voice said confidently, not a trace of exhaustion showing on his face "We wanted to warn you ladies and ask some questions.", he explained, he was definitely their leader. Jess and I shared a look, I slowly exhaled and looked up. The four of them had blades, looked quite experienced and strong. I better be nice. "Sure, have a seat. Uh, I'm Vanessa and that's Jessy", I gestured to Jessy and then a table and started lifting off the chairs I had already put on it. One of the guys with a friendly smile and rich dark brown hair hastily walked over and helped me. "Thanks", I smiled.

"So, you probably already know who we are", another guy with blond/brownish hair said. And well, to be honest, I didn't know them. At all. The only reason I knew they were the Red Eagles was because of their symbols that were sewn to their dark red outfit/armor (I saw it in the book I found on Earth). I'm pretty sure everyone in the Atmos knew this squadron, but I wasn't really from around here was I? All of them took a seat around the table and Jess and I quietly sat too.

"We came here to warn you for some shady figures that have been lurking around Atmosia the last couple of days.", the same guy continued, then their leader took over " They have been asking around in pubs and taverns, trying to get information. From the few people we've heard they're looking for some girl." Something inside me started stirring, I knew something was wrong, but I ignored the feeling and decided to try and get some more info. Suddenly a picture of the cloaked figure from a few minutes earlier flashed back in front of my eyes. I blinked and turned back to the conversation,trying not to show any uneasiness. "Oh, how do they look?", Jessy questioned, it looked like she was pondering something, as if she had seen one of them and then I realized she was thinking about the same guy as I was. "They're mostly cloaked and don't be fooled, they're extremely dangerous.", their leader glanced around, as if to make sure no one other then us were listening "Have you heard about the fire in Morginson's tavern?", he asked in a hushed voice. Jessy nodded, her face becoming a few shades lighter, "That was the doing of those people. If they don't get what they want... Well..", Jessy gasped at the words of the leader.

I had heard some talk in the pub about a fire, but didn't pay much attention to it. I knew how people could over exaggerate stuff, so I didn't believe the latest gossip that Mary, the butcher's wife, was cheating on her husband with Henk, the tailor, or anything else for that matter, until I saw/caught them with my own two eyes. "Are they...", Jessy started. Their leader looked down "When we arrived at the place we were too late, the fire had spread immensely fast. Our watercrystal didn't help one bit. We couldn't catch the guys who started it either, it was pitch black and they must have gotten away before we arrived. We're trying to catch them, but it's difficult considering they mostly blend in as normal citizens.", all of the Red Eagles looked down so I did the only thing a waitress can do "Would you like some drinks?", after they all protested giving me the excuse that they were 'on duty', I went to the bar to fetch them some light drinks.

While I brought some drinks they continued their conversation, I learned that their leader's name was 'Cameron', the blond-brownish guy was Steven, the dark haired guy that helped me was Cayden and the last guy was named Seth. He had black hair and kept to himself. Ah well, it wasn't like I was going to try to become friends with him anytime soon, so what did I care? I just finished filling their glasses when Jessy asked "So when did this start?"

"About one week ago, it happened right after we got this call from Aerrow, the leader of the Storm Hawks, he said he was searching for some girl that-", I completely stiffened at the words 'Aerrow' and 'Storm Hawks', I almost lost my grip on the tray I was holding with 4 glasses on it. Everyone looked up to see what was going on. Jessy immediately had an understanding look cross her face "Are you okay?", she asked concerned, already standing up to help. "Yeah", I answered weakly and gave everyone a sad excuse for a smile "I guess I'm just tired", I explained when I saw the questioning faces of the squadron.

"Oh, our apologies, we'll leave.", Cameron said lifting himself out of his seat "No, please, finish your drinks, I hope you wont mind if I go already?", I asked politely, trying not to show the turmoil of emotions that was going on inside of me. "Of course not", Cayden said "We shouldn't have barged in on you after such a long workday", he said, a warm smile on his face.

I gave all of them a polite smile, shared a look with Jessy and headed for the first floor of the tavern where my and Jessy's room was. The last three weeks I had completely pushed away all the thoughts about Aerrow and the Storm Hawks. I fully realized I had to do this all by myself the moment I found myself alone in the forest on terra Venti. I had trained myself the last weeks, trying to lift water out of buckets, practicing with my blades and rarely pay a visit to the library (I didn't get many days off) to find a way home. The last few weeks had been extremely hectic, now it felt like all I needed was sleep...

_(Meanwhile downstairs with Jessy and the Red Eagles)_

3d person pov

"Are you sure she'll be alright? She looked quite shaken.", Steven questioned. "Yeah, she'll be fine", Jessy said, "Just a little overworked, that's all."

"Did she say her name was... Vanessa? Odd, Aerrow was-"

"HEEELLLPP", a loud voice screamed panicked from outside. As if in a reflex, the four men stood up and put a hand on their weapon. "Let's go and check it out", Cameron ordered, his voice showing authority and leadership. The other three men nodded. Jessy looked around alarmed, she never really was a fighter, but decided to go have a look outside anyways, just to know what was going on.

As soon as she walked out the door a gust of cold air swept over her and she smelled something strange, was it... Another building was set on fire, this time only 4 houses further from the pub, Jessy gasped as she saw the flames coming out from an opened window on the first floor and heard a strangled voice come from within Harold's mechanic shop. He always fixes up rides and sometimes even ships. He was one of the nicest men around, Jessy couldn't think of one reason why he would deserve this. The Red Eagles stood in a half circle in front of the burning building, a few people had come to witness the fire. Steven hastily ran to his skimmer and asked for back-up. Everyone made a little jump when the glasses of the windows broke with a loud blast from the heat. "What's going on?", Jessy questioned when Steven approached the pub where the skimmers were parked. "Cameron's going to try to go in, he wont let any of us go. We're trying to get back up and people with powerful watercrystals now, before the fire spreads to other houses."

Jessy looked back towards the fire, she didn't know why, but for some reason she felt the need to wake Vanessa up, as if people's lives depended on it.

Vanessa pov

"Ow come oooonn..", I grumbled half asleep. When Jessy had brutally awakened me from my sleep, telling me I had to hurry outside, I put on the first thing I could find, my old outfit/armor. She threw me my blades and pulled me down stairs and outside the pub. Right now I'm standing in the middle of the street watching the Red Eagles evacuate people away from a tall, vaguely familiar building that was blazing on fire... Wait a sec...

"What the hell?", I screamed totally alarmed and awake now. I strapped my blades to my belt and ran forward. "Cayden, what happened?", I half yelled when I saw him leading away people from the fire. "Harold's workshop caught fire" _No really,_ I thought sarcastically" Cameron is in there right now trying to save anyone he can." "Alone?", I asked. "He wouldn't let us go in, he ordered us to bring everyone to safety", Cayden stated as he gestured to the people whom were staring at the house like it was some weird sort of attraction. It ticked me off. Then a loud blast coming from the back of the building startled us all.

"Everyone get out of here!", Seth screamed. Next to him I saw another squadron carrying all types of blue crystals in their hands. Watercrystals?

Then I thought I saw the shadow of a cloaked figure sneaking into the ally next to the flaming two story building. A wave of pure anxiety washed over me and my hart gave a painful thump. Right at that moment I knew I was the only one that was going to be able to stop this. "Jessy", I said with a serious expression, she adverted her eyes from the flaming building to me "Go back to the pub, stay inside. When you're in danger, I swear I'll come and get you.", she was about to protest, but then saw the look on my face and just nodded "Please, don't do reckless things.", she said before turning around and running back towards the pub. "I can't promise anything", I said under my breath before looking directly into the dark ally and walking straight towards it. My heart was literally racing, I looked up for a split second and saw the flames coming out of a window and almost hitting the roof. I quickly looked back down I and slipped into complete darkness. I walked 5ft and the first thing I heard were whispers.

"This should shake her up.", a high voice said, obviously belonging to a girl. "Yeah, you think she realizes it's her we're after?", a low voice asked, with a shock I realized it was the guy from earlier in the pub. "I mean, it really looked like she had no clue when I asked her.", he added. The girl sighed exasperated "You said she was wearing the necklace with the symbol, didn't you? Well then there's no other way. She IS the Aqua-girl and she DOES know about it, why else would she have the necklace and joined those pesky little Storm Hawks?" The guy sighed "Yeah, you're right. Should we go and check if she's already here?", he asked. "Yeah", the girl said "I bet she'll be running around here any moment, wearing her fancy armor and going all superhero on us.", the girl snorted "I bet she's just a stuck up b-", the guy broke her off again "Let's just go and check with the boss, I don't know how long he wants to wait before we catch the girl."

Both of them walked further into the ally while I just sat there, a hand covering my mouth in an attempt to keep them from hearing my shallow breaths. My mind was reeling and for one moment I didn't give a damn about the fact that I was hiding behind dirty old garbage containers with some rats eying me, as if asking me what the hell I was doing here. And to be honest,, I didn't even know myself. In a rash moment of... Was it confidence? Anger? I don't know what it was- I ended up here. The only thing I could do now was follow them, and finally meet the guy that wanted me (scared or dead) so badly he set a building on fire. I had to hurry if I wanted anyone in there to be safe.

I sneaked through the dark ally, staying low and with my back to the wall. It felt like I was in one of those spy movies where the girl has to break into the bad guy's office without getting caught. I saw light coming from around the corner, when I peeked around it I saw a tall guy with gray hair, broad shoulders and a red cloaked draped around his shoulders staring up at the building. Around him were about 8 people all dressed in the same dark gray armor with the symbol of a gray wolf on it. They all had nervous expression, each of them doing different task, but always glancing from the gray-haired man, to blazing building and back. I was already mentally kicking myself for coming here alone and not asking any help from any squadron. What was I going to do?

I looked further around Mr. Harold's garden. He had a workshop more in the center of Atmosia, but here he lived with his family. He had a nice looking house with a homey feel to it and a grand garden with a beautiful little pond. As I was staring at the reflection of the moon on the water and was starting to feel calmer, a booming voice startled me to death.

"Now, now Lady Aquaroch, no need to hide in a dark stinking ally. Bring her here!", he ordered. I got brutally yanked out of my hiding spot and brought to the gray-haired man. Only now I noticed the dark haired guy standing next to the leader, he looked a whole lot younger and was holding a strange orange-red crystal that he was directing upwards towards the house. The dark haired guy made a chill run down my spine as our gazes locked with each other. I quickly looked away. I only momentarily pondered the fact that their leader had called me Lady Aquaroch, before I begun to curse myself for doing this.

Stupid me with my stupid heroic ideas, what was I thinking? That I could come skipping in and ask them politely if they could stop burning down buildings?... Yeah right.

"I assume you've heard about the fire at the Morginson's?", he questioned with a small trace of , it looked like proud, on his face. I nodded, I was too terrified to even speak. A loud crack sounded from the building and I shrunk even more. Cameron and Harold's family must be dead by now, the house could tumble down any moment. "Well, you probably already figured out that was our doing, now, if you don't want any other people to die on this terra you'll be a good girl and come with us." An evil grin spread on the man's face. I managed to get my voice back and choked "Why? Who are you?"

"I am Victor", he smiled sickly "And I need you to get something for me,... the crystal"

I blinked at him dumbly, what was this man talking about? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't need me, some girl, to go and get a crystal for him. Upon seeing the look on my face he sighed annoyed and added "Your family's crystal, Vanessa, Bring it to me.", he ordered. I just blinked at him again. My family? There are crystals on Earth? I saw anger spreading over his features "We completely looked over and ruined your terra, the aquacrystal wasn't there, so YOU must have it or hid it!", he exclaimed. I started to get irritated, this guy was screaming at me and burning down a building for something I didn't even have?

"Dark Ace", he ordered, the black haired guy glanced towards in "Prepare to blow the building up." The guy named Dark Ace tightened his grip on the crystal he was holding and it started emitting a faint orange glow that was getting brighter and darker by the second. "No!", I exclaimed "Please! I have no idea of what you're talking about, I have no aquacrystal, I swear!", I was desperate, if he blew up the building, and I knew he could, the surrounding houses and everyone around it would catch fire too. I'm sure he would have a way to protect himself, but he wouldn't protect me nor others. Also somewhere, deep down, I had still hope for the people in he building to be alive.

"Sure you don't, sweetheart, but for now the only thing you can do is come with us... Unless you want your little friend to die.", he hissed the last word. My mind automatically ran back to Jessy '_When you're in danger, I swear I'll come and get you.'_, I remembered the last words I had said to her. My head dropped, he had me. I didn't understand one thing of what he said, or about the crystal, or my family, but all I knew was that no one else deserved to die a horrible death. And certainly not Jessy. "Okay", I said, barely above a whisper, not looking up. I felt defeated. I hadn't reached home, my mom and dad would stay behind alone without any clue as to what had happened to their daughter. As soon as Victor would learn that he had captured the wrong girl, he'd kill me.

He laughed victoriously "I knew you'd be smart enough to surrender, now just stay still while I drain a little of your powers. Wouldn't want you causing any trouble, now would we?", he reached under his deep red cloak and pulled out an ashy gray crystal. He pointed it towards me and a strange gray mist started encircling me. I looked to me left, up towards the flaming house one last time, odd enough, it looked like the fire still hadn't spread any further than ten minutes ago. Just for a moment I thought I saw Cameron's face in front of the window, a blue light shining around him, before my head whipped towards Victor again. The mist was getting thicker and thicker and suddenly it felt like it was trying to get into my inner core. As if it was going to drain all the energy from me.

Then a sort of instinct kicked in, an instinct to survive and preserve yourself from any harm. A warm energy started fighting away the mist from inside of me. "Don't fight back!", Victor screamed, but I didn't listen, my eyes were shut tightly and all of a sudden several flashes of pictures passed in front of my eyes.

Faces of my parents, my dog, my friends, of things I did, of nice family moments, of the walk in the woods, the amazing room in the house, the hole, the Storm Hawks, Aerrow, Jessy,.. Was this it? Was my life flashing by me? Then the full train of pictures and my memories came to a halt and the picture of a man and a woman, both young and beautiful, popped up in my mind. They seemed so familiar and their smiles just warmed me up. I knew them from somewhere, or at least I should... They looked amazingly much like me, could they-... The picture disappeared and I was left alone in pure darkness.

'_Noooooo!, Please.. Someone...'_

Right then something clicked deep inside of me. As if a lock that was set there from when I was just born had sprung open. It filled me with a power beyond my imagination and as if it was an instinct I rose up from the ground I had fallen on. I opened my eyes to see Victor and all of his minions look at me with wide eyes. A faint blue glow started shining all around me... from _within _me. The mist in my necklace started move and give a bright glow. Victor backed away and dropped the gray crystal on the grass. I moved my hand towards the pond and bended an amazing amount of water out of it, I moved it in a circle around me before pushing my hand sharply to the left and letting almost all of the water fall onto the house and letting it go into the window on the first floor.

I still had some water, hovering around me in mid air, I bended it downwards and it engulfed the gray crystal. As soon as I clenched my right hand to a fist, it crumbled apart. All of this I did, as if I was in a trance. I was aware of what I was doing, but there was no need to think about it, It just happened. I moved another wave of water towards the house. The fire seemed to extinguish pretty quickly, my head whipped towards Dark Ace and I saw him observing me with wide eyes, he had the orange crystal clenched in his hands. My moved towards him slowly, as I came closer I could see little red flames in the crystal, they looked so amazingly real... I was one step away from him. In his eyes I could see my own reflection, my normally dark brown eyes were now a deep, swirling blue.

I bended another wave of water to hover just behind me, by now I didn't know what exactly I was doing, I didn't want to kill anyone. Yet some type of anger deep inside of me made me look at everything a little bit more hazy. I was just about to bend the water towards Dark Ace and Victor when Dark Ace got an evil look in his eyes. My attack wavered one split second before I heard Victor yell "FIRE!" and saw the look in Dark Ace's face darken even more. He pointed the orange crystal towards me and a strong blow of fire was sent towards me. The water I had hovering around me just a few seconds ago, immediately wrapped around me as if to protect me, but I could still feel the heat of the flames lick at me and the sharp pain of the blow I had gotten on my stomach. I snapped back out of the trance I was in and suddenly all my emotion and all the pain I was feeling were amplified. I winced as I slammed with my back against the wooden garden fence and sunk down letting the water drop down into a puddle around me.

All I could remember was a familiar male voice screaming my name and kneeling down next to me, taking my hand and asking me concerned if everything was alright. '_Well, I'm lying on the ground with my eyes closed and I just got fire shot right at me. So, no, I'm not alright. Duh.' _I wasn't able to tell him that though, because darkness overwhelmed me and I passed out...

AN : The last part was pretty exiting to write, I hope I didn't overdo it too much, also, when I read it again I notice this sounds a lot like Avatar : The last airbender, just to let you know, that wasn't my intention ;p Now here's something for all you readers who actually _do _like my story, but just don't feel like writing a review. I know the feeling, but I'd kinda like to know how many people actually like this story. So that is why I'm going to put a poll on my profile, all you have to do is check yes if you do (and no if you don't, if you really don't like my story I'd like to know so too) or just add it to your favorites or story alerts =)

Now **WARNING I know there are a lot of people that don't mind reading the AN, but this is kind of IMPORTANT** (IF you like my story) **- **

I'll be having exams the coming 2 weeks so I won't be updating, but because I'm trying to update every week from now on, I'm giving you an EXTRA long chapter (6 pages) a small 'special' that might help you understand the story a little bit more =) Only for Kina Gray this wont be special, she got to read this over a month (=O) ago, because she is a VIR (very important reader xp) Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy this special extra =)

_16 years ago..._

"Lady Aquaroch!, they've broken through our barriers! Our men are losing, their force is too strong. I came to escort you and the baby out of here.", their most trustful servant came running in.

The mother frowned, "No, we have to get her in safety first", she gestured to her baby that was lying in her arms, peeking around with big eyes, trying to understand what the commotion was about. "As long as Vanessa's safe, we have a chance.", her mother spoke with tears stinging in her eyes. The baby extended a hand as if to wipe them away.

"But-...", the servant started again. The woman gave a quick shake of her head, as if to indicate that there wouldn't be any discussion about it. "Where's my husband?", she questioned. The servant looked down "Well... I'm sorry, my lady, I don't think he.."

She gasped, the servant started again "The last thing I personally heard from him, was that I had to bring you and the baby to safety." Lady Aquaroch sucked in a deep breath, her husband had died to save them, he had fought in the front lines. The main doors cracked open, the two adults whipped their heads in the direction of the noise. "We don't have much time left, follow me.", the woman led the way deeper into the castle. She'd use the magic of her kingdom and send her baby into another dimension, where she'd be safe.

"My Lady what are we doing here?", they were in the room where the sorcerers did their enchantments to make sure the kingdom was kept in harmony and safe. They couldn't have protected them from this attack though. She went through a secret door at the end of the room, they passed treasures and valuable scrolls, all in a hurry. Until they reached the woman's final destination.

The room of the aquacrystal. It was one of the most precious crystals in the whole of Atmos. Her family was supposed to protect it, because without it, the whole of Atmos would die. There would be no water to drink, no water for the fields,...

The woman took a long sad look at her baby, kissed it's forehead and lay it on the pillar where a few seconds ago the aquacrystal was floating above. Behind her she could hear the noise of the enemy's forces, trying to find them. Vanessa looked up at her mother, but she didn't cry, she almost never cried. She only observed and wondered. "Bye babygirl, remember, I'll always love you.", her mother said with a sad smile as she at the same time remembered her husband's last words to her and Vanessa. She took the necklace with the blue pendant from around her neck and gave it to her daughter.

Then Lady Aquaroch lifted her arms and made a wide gesture, the wide sleeves of her dress started to whip around as wind started to blow around the woman and her daughter. Tears finally started to prickle the eyes of the infant as she clutched the pendant in her hand. Her mother chanted a spell in some kind of ancient tone.

"Hurry my Lady.", the servant spoke, trying to unsuccessfully barricade the door.

_My only daughter, Vanessa, may you be safe in the place you are now going to. May your new parents look at you as a child of their own. May you one day return to your home and fight for the people that should have once been yours. May you find out your true birthright, powers and the truth. May you fight the enemies, succeed and shine light on a better future. May you live happy, make friends and find the true love you deserve..._

Water started engulfing them, swirling around them, but not drowning them.

The water spinned around the child and just as the enemies almost opened the door, a light shone around Vanessa and took her to another dimension, safety and another home.

The door got thrown open "Where is the child? Where is the crystal?", a huge man roared.

Lady Aquaroch turned around calmly, letting her arms drop back to her sides slowly. "My daughter is not here, nor is the crystal." The man looked bedazzled "What do you mean not here?"

"You can have me, but you wont get my daughter. She's in a place where you can't harm her. As for the crystal ; _Only the those who are the true owners can find and get what belongs to them..." , _she spoke mystically.

_After not giving away any more information about the location of the crystal or her daughter she was handcuffed and sent away to her death, looking it straight in the eye._


	8. Busted

_*Previously *_

_I winced as I was slammed with my back against the wooden garden fence and sunk down letting the water drop down into a puddle around me._

_All I could remember was a familiar male voice screaming my name and kneeling down next to me, taking my hand and asking me concerned if everything was alright. '_Well, I'm lying on the ground with my eyes closed and I just got fire shot right at me. So, no, I'm not alright. Duh.' _I wasn't able to tell him that though, because darkness overwhelmed me and I passed out..._

Chapter 7

Vanessa Pov

I woke up and looked around dazed. I was currently lying on the ground, wearing the clothes I'd normally wear when I went out for a walk in the woods.

'_Where am I?'_

I was in some sort of room and sitting up I noted that one of the walls was simply gone. Confused I dropped my head and as soon as I saw the intricate design on the marble floor I knew where I was. This was the floor through which I dropped into another world.

I was up in a flash. After waiting a second or two for the dizziness to pull away I studied the 3 walls that were left. They were blank. I got the urge to start hyperventilating, but stayed calm.

'_I was finally home.'_

I rushed out of the old ruin, judging by the color of the sky and the temperature it must have been dawn. In a flash I saw that the sign at the entrance had vanished, but I didn't stay to find out how. I ran through the forest and before I knew it I was home. The front door was open, I couldn't wait to see my parents again and give my dog a big hug.

I walked into the living room and there I saw… _Dark Ace and Victor_.

My whole world stood still, for a second I could only see those two faces, filled with menace and hate. Dark Ace looked to his left, I followed his gaze my breath hitched in my throat. My parents tied up in ropes, a pitch black crystal was hovering above them. Dark rays were radiating out of their bodies and absorbed by the crystal. Dark Ace turned back towards me with the most evil grin on his face. The whole atmosphere turned cold as ice.

A single tear trailed down my cheek, suddenly I felt a pull and everything became white…

'_Ugh',_ that was the first thought that crossed my mind. I knew light was shining, I could feel and see it through my closed eyelids. I tried to move my hand, it twitched and when I tried to bring it up a sharp pain shot through my right arm. My eyes shot open, I was bathing in sweat and I heard the familiar voice again "Vanessa?", it questioned, then Cameron rushed to my side and into my eyesight. I wasn't going to try to move any other part of my body, not even my head. I lied perfectly still, on what I assumed was a bed, and tried to remember everything that had happened. Concern clouded Cameron's face and he yelled "Hey guys! She woke up!"

Next thing I knew Jessy rushed in and was hovering over me frantically questioning me if I was okay. "I'm fine, I'm fine", I shushed her. I wanted to calm her, but my mind was too busy trying to remember what had happened. Then in a flash, everything came back to me. My first reaction was to bolt up, the whole world started spinning and a sharp pain shot through my entire body. "Get back down!", Jessy ordered. I complied without another word.

So I wasn't back home. After this…nightmare I was filled with homesickness. All those feelings ; the joy at the thought I was home, the horror when I saw my parents tied up, the pure angst I felt at the evil faces of Dark ace and Victor. They had completely worn me out, I felt tired and as if I could faint at any given moment.

"Vanessa…? How are you feeling? Cameron said you got a pretty hard blow."

I winced at the memory, it had been quite…painful. I was going to answer her when a group of men stepped in with serious faces on. I frowned, now what? "How are you feeling, Vanessa?", the leader of the Red Eagles asked me. "Uhm, I'm okay", I answered, kind of uncomfortable because of the look on his face. "Then you have some explaining to do", he said. I was thoroughly confused. He noticed and added "You see, I don't think water can simply disappear out of ponds or stream through windows by itself…", he looked at my pointedly.

Busted. It felt as if I was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. I glanced at every face in the room before starting "Well…"

* * *

Aerrow POV

I was walking through the corridor when a disheveled Finn came running up to me "Aerrow, hey! I was looking all over for you! I- Wait. Give me a sec", he rested one hand on my shoulder and his another hand on his knee, panting "I-, Piper-, urgent-,"

I was starting to get annoyed, spit it out already! Then Piper appeared at the end of the hallway "Aerrow! A message from the Red Eagles, Atmosia is infested with the same guys that came on our ship that night. They're causing trouble and started a fire. Come and listen!" Finn lifted his head up momentarily and said breathless "What she said" before dropping it down again. Rolling my eyes I shrugged his hand off and headed over to the bridge. Piper replayed the message, it was from Steven, a member of the Red Eagles.

"_Call for back-up on Atmosia, any squadron in the area head over here. Dark Ace, some Cyclonians and Master Victor and his men are infesting this place, setting buildings on fire. I repeat, call for back-up on Atmosia!"_

We had learned that the guy that had popped op that night on the Condor had been a man called 'Victor'. He had made numerous appearances all over Atmosia, as if searching for something. Only five days ago, we had come face to face with him again. My heart clenched with guilt as I thought back at the conversation we had...

"_Stop right there Victor!", I exclaimed, almost yelling Dark Ace instead of Victor (Hey, don't blame me, fighting multiple enemies is confusing). The tall, broad man turned around smirking. I clutched my hands tighter around my blades and dropped into a battle stance. "What is it you're looking for?", I inquired. His smirk only grew wider and I had to resist the urge to run over there and punch it off his face. I refrained myself, though, wouldn't be a good skynight if I did that. _

"_Well, young sky night, I'll let you know it is not an 'it' I am looking for, much rather a 'who'.",his voice boomed over the distance between us. I frowned, confused at his words. A few steps behind him a small airship was hovering, waiting for him to come on board. Upon seeing the look on my face he continued "Let me give you some more hints.. It is in fact a she. And you've kicked her off of your ship a while back. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about now...", my face drained of color and my defense faltered. "Vanessa..", I said soft, mostly to myself. I was surprised he had heard me. "Yes, Lady Vanessa. She's quite a special young lady.." Since I had ordered her out of the Condor in my outraged state I had been plagued by remorse. I hadn't let her explain herself.. Who knows, maybe she wasn't working together with Victor and Cyclonis.. I had always told myself I'd make the right decisions and be a good skynight. One my father would have been proud of. Only I had now send a harmless girl with amnesia into the Atmos. But was she really harmless?_

_My team was sending nervous glances towards me. After Vanessa had left I had been a wreck for a few days, but then decided that I couldn't just leave my team hanging. I resumed life after a while, only thinking back at the dark haired girl once or twice a day. The silence stretched on and then I decided to ask my question, hoping my voice came out hard and steady "You're searching her? Isn't she working _for_ you?" Then the old man snickered and shook his head ruefully, I paled even more. "Master Cyclonis had said you kids were tough opponents, but in the brain department you children cut short a little.", we were terrible offended by being called children _and _stupid when Victor continued "Vanessa Aquaroch isn't my ally, she is, in fact, my prey. I need to capture her to get what I want and you guys were so stupid to send her away. It's just a matter of time before I find her and once she gives me what I want I'll be unstoppable. Wait for that day, Storm Hawks, because that shall be the day you pesky little skynights _die_.", and with those words he retreated into his airship and flew away. _

_My teammates were worried about the death threat while I only thought about one thing. I had pushed Vanessa right into the arms of danger. Some hero I am._

* * *

The Condor landed a little outside the center of Atmosia, Finn, Junko and I quickly mounted our skimmers and headed for the big, gray cloud of smoke that loomed over the city. People were running around everywhere. Just as we landed in front of the house we saw black skimmers depart from behind the house. I turned my attention to the house, flames were licking around the edges of the window on the second floor. On the first floor I could see nothing but a heap of ruble "Finn, go and lead people away from the fire and get them out of the surrounding houses and into to safety", he nodded. "Junko, team up with the Red Eagles and see if there is anything you can do to help with putting out the fire and clearing out the ruble.", he nodded and also took off. I was about to help too when I heard a yell from the side of the building.

I made my way through the narrow ally and looked up ahead. The first thing I saw was a guy in a Red Eagles uniform. He was kneeling down over a person dressed in a purple outfit. I started running "What happened? Can I-", I stopped talking. As I got closer I saw it was a dark haired girl, drenched to the bone. She was sprawled on the ground her hair sticking to and around her face. "Vanessa..", I breathed as Cameron, a nice, dark haired guy once again frantically yelled "Vanessa? Can you hear me? Wake up! Oh god! Aerrow!", he noticed me "Go and get some help!", I shot into action, simply nodding.

I ran back to my skimmer and called for emergency assistance. Vanessa was _not _going to die. Not before I set these things straight. And not after that either. Cameron walked out of the ally, Vanessa in his arms. I stared intently at her.

She'd be okay, I'd make sure of that.

I hated hospitals, I really did. Once again I shifted in my seat. I looked around at the rest of my team. At my right Piper was calmly reading a magazine, next to her Junko sat content eating his (fifth) bag of hot, chili pepper chips. Finn had already given up sitting still in this waiting area and was now getting acquainted with a few nurses. But not before Stork hysterically ran out of the hospital, muttering something about an evil conspiracy. It looked like his revulsion towards hospitals was bigger than mine. And were was Radarr? Last time I saw him he was trying to steal a stethoscope -or whatever Piper called it- from a doctor. I glanced around, I spotted him staring intently at Junko, probably trying to figure out a way to get that bag of chips.

Yeah, my team is so professional.

Once again my gaze turned towards the doors that led to the patients. Vanessa lay there somewhere. She had put out the fire, saved lives and gotten a nasty blow while doing so. And I had accused her of conspiring against us. Piper noticed my distress and lay a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry Aerrow, she'll be fine. And she'll forgive us, no doubt.", I frowned, but nodded anyways. Piper was probably right, Vanessa would forgive us and that clenching, guilty feeling of mine would be gone.

Oh how wrong I was...

* * *

AN : I am so sorry for the (very) late update * bows head in shame* But I've been thinking for a while and I'm not sure about what to do with this story. I think I've kinda lost interest in it. I've been considering removing it from here, but after I got a review from shadowjinx today, I decided to finish the chapter and put it up. I _will _finish this story, I will just feel bad if I don't. The coming chapters may be a little bit shorter, but maybe by shortening them I'll update faster.

I also apologize for the sheer crapiness of the chapter, I hope, no, I _know _the following ones will be better. I have to say THANK YOU for the reviews, they're seriously the only thing that keeps me going.

* * *

_Kina Gray : I swear, I should give you a little shrine in my room. Thank you SO much for your review. It's been a while since you send it (I'm sorry for the late-ness of this chapter, I hope you aren't mad -sad face-), but I just read it again and it still makes me all bubbly inside =) Thanks for the happy-bubbly feeling (Believe it or not, just when I was about to post this 'Bubbly' by Colbie Callait started playing in shuffle on my iPod.)_

_Niea-7 : Your wishes have granted. I was already planning on bringing the Storm Hawks back in. Thank you soooo much for your review =D (the next chapter will show some more Vanessa-Aerrow scenes)_

_shadowjinx: Updated! thanks for the review =) you're the reason the chapter got posted today ;D_

_**OH MY F-ING GOD PEOPLE.**_

So I just realized I have 27 reviews. 27! Now some of you may think 'Why is this crazy, slow-chapter-posting girl all hyper just because she got 27 reviews'?... Well. First off because I _can_ and second because actually having so many people actually bothering to review. It warms me up. So I'm gonna start on the next chapter right now and dedicate it to all those wonderful people out there! Look forward to it because there's finally going to be some Vanessa-Aerrow interaction. (I hope some of you are happy with this fact)


	9. Birdboy's Back

So, like I said last chapter, this chapter will be dedicated to all my awesome reviewers :

_Kina Gray ~ you're my Very Important Reader, love your reviews =D And darn it, was the dream-reality thing too confusing? _

_JustBelieve GoBeyond ~ Ok, so first I was going to write OrangeElfGirl, because I remembered all the great reviews she used to give me…but then I realized she had changed her penname and reviewed again ;D thanks for all of your reviews_

_AerrowsGirl368 ~Aaaaaww, damn it, you're so nice. I assure you I'm _not _a genius, but getting your review and knowing you enjoy my story made me smile for a full 15 minutes (I had to stop after a while, cuz my cheeks were starting to hurt, but I'm still happy ;D). Thanks for your review, it made my day._

_shadowjinx: your reviews kinda made me update again, thanks =D_

_Niea-7 : Hope you keep enjoying my story!_

_arkham patient 1234 _

_Underwaterwriter_

_Number1stormhawksfan _

_Demon Slayer Sango_

_Writestyle_

_Mikeys girl_

_FamousFi (forgot to sign in) _

_Liz1234_

_Cold-heart-Angel23_

_Taz 1995_

_Prettydawn_

_The SPAZtastic Lawlrus_

_Some of you don't review/read anymore, but I still appreciated it._

_On with the story…_

Chapter 9

Vanessa Pov

So I got quite some mixed reactions on the waterbending-thing. They ranged from eyes widening to choking on lemonade and getting it sprayed all over me. Seth, a member of the Red Eagles, immediately requested for a demonstration. "No way!", Steven, another member of the Red Eagles and the on that got lemonade all over me, exclaimed. "That just isn't possible!" I grinned, payback time. I lifted my hand and with one swipe all the lemonade was lifted from the sheets that were covering me. The squadron and Jessy stared mesmerized at the water hovering in the air. All of their jaws continued to drop at about the same time, my grin widened as I made another gesture with my hand and the lemonade in Steven's can sprayed on him along with the water that had been hovering in the air. "What the hell?", he yelled, spurting out some lemonade.

"You believe me now?", I questioned. The guys – minus Steven- howled with laughter. "You look like a drowned cat, man!", Cayden exclaimed, I looked over at Jessy and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. When she saw me looking she managed a weak smile "How long have I been out?", I questioned. "About three days, but-", she got cut off by Cameron, the leader of the Red Eagles. He was currently frowning at me. Great. "Guys, she's awake now and I think she'll be fine. I need to talk to her about something, but you guys can head back already, I'll-"

It was my turn to cut him off. "You stayed here for three days?", I asked unbelievingly, "All of you?", they nodded slowly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I turned to Jessy "And how many hours have you slept since the fire?" She smiled sheepishly "I don't really know.. Uhm.." Seth spoke up "We all stayed 'cuz we wanted to know how you were doing. The guys and I each stayed here with you a while and then went to patrol the skies. Every time I was in here Jessy was awake, though. I think I saw her sleep once.., but mostly she was worrying by your side." I openly gaped at her. I had only known this girl for a few weeks, but she had worried about me and stayed awake for hours. "You are going home and gain up all those hours of sleep", I said sternly, she was about to protest and I continued "You don't want the waterbending-girl to get mad, now do you?", a small smile played on my lips.

She finally gave in and smiled, hugging me she whispered "When you get back I want a full explanation on this waterbending-thing and why the leader of the Stor-", and yet again, she got cut off by Cameron as he cleared his throat. How rude. I glared at him and Jessy straightened up, smiling. "See ya, V! Take care, ok?", she waved and smiled, although concern was evident in her eyes. I smiled back reassuringly at the caring girl "I'll be back before you know it!" The tavern was probably closed for a while, so at least she didn't have to work.

Jessy left and Cameron turned a stern gaze towards his team. "Uh, so yeah,", Seth squirmed under his leader's gaze "I guess we just wanted to say thanks for helping out there with that fire and those guys. We really couldn't have done it without you and uh, we needed to ask something, but I guess Cameron's gonna do that so yeah, uhm, bye!", he rushed his last words as Cameron grew more impatient. I laughed at the guys "It was no problem guys, really", meanwhile some nurse had come and gave me some painkillers so I could move a little bit easier. Right now I was sitting upright and staring at Cameron "But what was it you guys wanted to ask and you-", I gazed intently at the sky night "- want to talk about without the rest?" The rest of the Red Eagles got their leader's hint and said their goodbyes.

When we were finally alone and the door closed with at thud Cameron took a seat next to my bed. I turned to my right so we were face-to-face. "So...", I trailed off, it was safe to say I was feeling awkward. He let out a sigh and then took a deep breath, as if finally giving up and preparing for something. Cameron looked up, meeting my gaze, I stared right back into his green eyes as he started talking "Jessy told me you have amnesia", I almost gave myself away by letting a confused look pass on my face. My stare only momentarily faltered as I said "Yeah..." he nodded, I wasn't sure if he noticed my hesitation.

I thought we were going back to the awkward silence when he started again "Maybe you can't tell me anything about your past, but I can tell you about mine.. At least a part.", I nodded prodding him to continue. Where was he going with this? He turned away from me and stared forward, towards the wall. "My dad was a sky night, just like me. He died in a big fight against the Cyclonians. You know them, right?", I nodded, but I wasn't sure if he saw it, he continued "I was thirteen when he died, but I remember a story he used to tell me." A story? I don't get it, why tell me this? Why couldn't the others hear this?

He turned back towards my confused gaze and smiled. As if reading my thoughts he said "I'm getting there, be patient. I believe this story has a lot to do with you." Another nod. He settled back into his chair and stared off in space "I can't remember the exact story, but I know it passed down from generation to generation in my family. It was about 4 specific terras. Each one of those terras held a very important crystal. Atmosia already existed in that time and on Atmosia resided an Order. A group of people that managed everything in the Atmos. They knew how crucial those 4 crystals were. Each one of them shared the same basic characteristics : they were extremely powerful, they were unique- there was only one of them in all of the Atmos, they were basically indestructible and they were what _made _the Atmos. The only difference? They each held a different..." Dramatic pause. "_element." _

Cameron was looking at me with a meaningful gaze as if expecting me to go 'But of course!'I just frowned. So yeah, I get it. Element, water, waterbending. I can put two and two together, I just don't get what the story has to do with _me_; except for the elementcrystal-thing. He was still watching me expectantly, I just shrugged and his shoulders dropped "I get it, I bend water. Water's an element. But the story relates in no way to me." I swear I heard him mutter _'She really knows nothing about it.'_, but I couldn't be sure. "I'll tell you the rest of the story then", he said and I nodded. I was already interested in the story, but now I was hanging off his lips. Intrigued with the old story, passed on from generation to generation.

"Fire, water, earth and air. They each contributed something to the Atmos. The Pyrus-crystal was said to make it able for warmth, the sun, light, etc. to exist. The terra-crystal made it possible, for, well, terras to exist. Also mountains and in some way plants and trees too, since they grow from the ground. The Aqua-crystal made it possible for, obviously, water to exist. Rivers, waterfalls, but also rain and sometimes snow. Then there's the Ventus-crystal, that gave the Atmosian another important thing ; wind and air. Without it, no one would be able to travel from one terra to another or even breathe. Warmth, the terras, water, air, it's all crucial to survive, so the Order wanted to keep the four crystals safe. Safe from people who wanted to use those crystals for their own purposes. For bad..." He let it sink in. I thought about it and replayed the info in my head, then asked "How did they keep them safe?"

"Every crystal had it's special terra and, let us say, kingdom. Terra Pyrus, terra Aquas, terra Ventus and terra Terra. Each one of them had a palace with a family that had throne. The crystal they protected had stayed in that family from the beginning of time. They each had armies and sorcerers and... One or two people that _controlled _that element.", I blinked. Ooooooooooh... Something is supposed to click in my head now... It seemed like I couldn't grasp it. Then my eyes widened.

"You think that I...", I meekly pointed a finger at myself, he nodded grimly. I was incredibly tempted to say 'Uhm, you do know that that's completely impossible, right? I am from another _dimension_', but I couldn't. I just sat there with wide eyes, letting the new information sink in. My mouth opened once in a while, but then closed again. Cameron sighed "My ancestors had a position in that Order, it was their job to guard the element-crystals. It was always passed down until-" I fell back onto my propped up pillow, I felt drained.

Cameron frowned at me and looked worried "I shouldn't have dropped this much information on you when you just woke up.. Listen, I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me " His piercing gaze cut through mine and I looked away " but anyway, I want to help you. You saved me from that fire in that building", my mind flashed back to that evening and when I had thought I'd seen his face through the window in a flash "-and you also don't remember anything from your past..", he let out a frustrated sigh, as if my "amnesia" made this whole thing a lot more difficult for him.

He fidgeted a little "Look, it has been my ancestors job to help the element-masters and protect the crystals-" "You know where the crystal is?", I asked surprised. I vaguely remember Victor saying something about giving it to him..or was that my imagination. I clutched my head in pain as the fatigue hit me. "No, I don't", he said sadly. Laughing sounded from in the hallway, we both glanced at the door "What I was going to say is, once you're fit enough to leave the hospital.. Come to me and I'll tell you the rest", '_There's more?'_, I thought and groaned inwardly "And then maybe.. You can hang around with us, the Red Eagles, a little? We can surely use your help", he said referring to the waterbending "And maybe we can help you train your waterbending-skills a little bit more?", he seemed nervous for my answer. He stood up and looked at me expectantly.

I frowned, I had already stayed with a squadron, even though it was only for a few days. Should I?... A knock sounded on the door "I'll think about it", I said as I looked up at him. He nodded and started making his way to the door "Uhm, so, take care, okay? I'll come and check back tomorrow or something..", I nodded and gave him a small smile. The door was slowly started to open. "Wait!", I exclaimed just as Cameron was almost at the door. "What happened to terra Aquas?", I asked with a small voice. He looked down "Well,..it.. got destroyed", he looked back up "I'm sorry." I nodded. Why did this fact bring me such...pain?

Cameron talked to someone near the door, but I didn't hear them, my mind was reeling. Trying to take everything in and put the pieces together. It took me a few minutes before I noticed someone talking to me, I looked over to the door opening to see... Aerrow standing there.

"..So, uhm, yeah, hi.", it seemed like he had been talking for a while. Now he was just standing there fidgeting and looking at me nervously. I couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling at that moment, it was just too much.

"Vanessa?", he questioned, probably starting to get worried at my lack of response. My mouth finally started the cooperate.

"Birdboy", I stated.

Aerrow pov

I had dozed off in the -very uncomfortable- chair in the waiting area when something, or rather, someone started poking my side. I grumbled and swatted at the person. I didn't really hit them, though, since my eyes were currently closed.

Poke. Swat. Poke. Swat. Poke. Swat. Chuckle. I had hit him, it was definitely a him, the grumbling was a male voice. I was preparing myself to swat again when I suddenly got poked from the right and then the left again. "UGH!", I exclaimed, my eyes flying open I bolted up to reveal three guys rolling on the floor, laughing. "You look awful dude!", Steven exclaimed pointing at me. I frowned, my team had headed back for the Condor after the first night. I had stayed, waiting for Vanessa to wake up. I didn't know why I had been so persistent to stay. Maybe I was afraid that she'd run away again and I wouldn't have a chance to apologize. Yeah, that's it..

Someone snapped his fingers infront of my eyes "Aerrow, man you were far away... Well, Vanessa's awake. Just so you know.", I had sunken back into my seat again, tired of the sleepless nights, but now I was wide awake. I shot up again "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?", I exclaimed. The guys gave me dumbfounded looks. "We tried waking you up", Seth chuckled. I let out a frustrated sigh and pulled a hand through my hair "Okay, c'mon dude, I can see you're dying to see your girlfriend. Let's go", Steven started towards her room. "Hey, she's not my girlfriend!", I yelled a little too loud. Two nurses stopped talking to glance over at me. "Sure she's not", Cayden said rolling his eyes, "but at least tame your hair a little before you go see 'your lady'", Cayden and Seth snickered. I was about to protest when Seth held up his hands "Whoa, calm down loverboy. I just don't get it..", we started down the hallway.

"Don't get what?", I questioned. Steven joined our conversation "You stay here 3 days just to say hi to this girl?", I didn't tell them about the fact that I had kicked her out of the Condor, I told them she just stayed with us a few days. I felt ashamed, I guess. How could I tell them I send away the girl that saved lives that day? Oh god, what was I going to say? I was thinking about this question for all these days, but I still didn't have an answer. I had seen her once since I'd been here, she was asleep. _'She looked like an angel', _I thought.. Wait what? "Fantasizing about Vanessa, Aerrow?", a tinge of red appeared on my cheeks. "Dude, are you blushing?", that brought another round of laughter and caused my cheeks to redden even more.

I was blushing. I don't think I've ever done that before..

Before I knew it we were standing in front of Vanessa's door. We heard muffled voices inside. "She's talking with Cameron", Steven explained as he knocked on the door. After some seconds he slowly opened it. "Wait!", Vanessa exclaimed, she then proceeded to ask Cameron about some terra. It had been so long ago that I heard her voice. The last thing I remember are just the last words she spoke to me...

"_I though you'd be a family for me and my friends, but I guess I've mistaken myself in you."_

I'll never forget the look on her face when she said that. I looked at her now, she had a frown on her face. Her tousled dark brown-blackish hair framed her face and her bangs fell in her eyes a little Cameron stepped out the door "Well, it was nice to see you again, Aerrow, you and your team should come to our base when you have time. We can hang out.", Cameron put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded in response "I'll take you up on that invite, Cam." The leader of the Red Eagles smiled, but his face dropped a little as he said "Be gentle when you go in there, she just had...a lot to deal with." I got serious immediately and said "Okay, see ya guys", I gave them a small wave of my hand. They said their goodbyes too and I took a deep breath before stepping into the room.

I kept my gaze directed at the floor and softly closed the door behind me. After taking another reassuring breath I looked up. I could do this..

"Uhm, so how are you feeling?", I asked and then cursed at myself. She's feeling bad, of course. Why would she be lying in the hospital if she was fine? I shook my head, okay.. "So, it's been a while huh?", she kept on frowning. She wasn't looking me directly in the eye, I was glad for that. I don't think I'd be able to talk if her big brown eyes were directed towards me. She hadn't said anything to me yet, she must be pissed. Oh god. I have to apologize. Okay..

"Listen, I'm so sorry for sending you from the Condor. I had overreacted and I should have never done that. I mean", I scratched the back of my head, "Really, normally, I'm a pretty nice guy, I don't know what got into me. Now it's completely obvious that you're on the good side. You fought Victor and the Dark Ace! How did you do that, actually? I mean, we can't even do that, the Storm Hawks, I mean. Well, you remember us right? We-" ...Oh thank god, I stopped rambling, what is going on with me? Of course she remembers us! Unless she has amnesia.. Wait, she already has amnesia. Can you get amnesia twice?

What is wrong with me? Normally I'm never like this, I'm the level-headed one. The one that can come up with a plan in the sticky situations. "Idiot", I muttered under my breath, she must be thinking I'm crazy now. I hesitantly glance up towards her.

"..So, uhm, yeah, hi.", must be the guilt that's making me act all.. awkward. I just need to get her to except my apology and I'll be all normal again.

She finally met my eyes, I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but my breath hitched in my throat as she spoke "Birdboy", she said it blankly and I thought back to that day on the Condor, when she invented that "nickname" for me. A small smile played on my lips.

_...I chuckled and a grin started spreading on my face "So..now I'm like your superhero?" I watched her from the corner of my eye. __A small flush appeared on her cheeks "Dream on, birdboy", she rolled her eyes. "Birdboy?", I asked amused. "Yeah, birdboy. Yuo know, your skimmer and when you pull out those wing thingies you fly and then..you know, …like a bird..no? Okay.", she turned away from me in embarrassment and I laughed. She looked kinda cute, but when I laughed she glared at me. "You know what? I think I'm gonna keep it, I kinda like that nickname, don't you, Birdboy? It fits you.", she questioned with a glint of amusement in her eyes. After that she glanced away again, a small smirk on her face. She wasn't going to get away with this... _

I smiled as I stared off into space reminiscing the tickle-fight we had after that. "What are you smiling so goofy at?", Vanessa questioned. Oops. She had a scowl on her face and I fidgeted, uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?", she continued to ask as she noticed I wasn't going to answer her previous question. "Uhm, visiting you?", I said it like a question, unsure of how to act. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "Nah, really? Let me rephrase my question, _Why _are you here?"

Damn she looks mad.. I kept moving my gaze from one place to another, but never at her. I was still standing at the end of her bed. Should I move to her side? God, what should I say? I sighed inwardly, I should have made a plan, what was I thinking going in here unprepared? Maybe I should have asked Piper what to do, she would have thought of a strategy I could use and.. What am I thinking? This isn't a fight! This isn't Dark ace! This is Vanessa. I should-

"What?", she was looking at me amused, an eyebrow cocked up and her arms folded across her chest. "Crap. Did I say that out loud?", she nodded. Way to go Aerrow. I can practically _see _Piper slapping her forehead and Radarr rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well, uhm, how are you feeling?", I asked tentatively.

She shrugged "I've been better", I nodded. Well that was good. Uhm..

"So... What have you been up to lately?", I questioned, leaning backwards on the balls of my feet and then leaning forward.

"Oh, running around in woods, serving customers, trying to save people from burning buildings, fighting weird men... You know, the usual.", she said casually.

"Oh", I said nodding, so should I apologize now? God, I never have these problems when I talk with Piper. She sighed exasperatedly "Just spit it out already!", she looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, okay?", I blurted. Her shoulders sagged a little and she looked away. "For what?", she asked, her voice was a lot softer and she still wasn't looking at me. I automatically took a step forward, then faltered and dropped my head "You know for what, kick-...kicking you out of the Condor without even letting you explain yourself. Acting so rash and unreasonable. Sending you out there in the open without even any help. Being stupid.", truth is, I was worried sick about her. And all I needed right now was her forgiveness.

After a few seconds I asked "So.. Do you forgive me?", I asked, hope etching it's way in my voice. Three seconds later her gaze lifted to my eyes.

"No.", Phew, finally!...wait, what? That wasn't supposed to happen! I visibly deflated "No?", I asked. "No.", she repeated, her features determined. I was growing irritated, what's wrong? "I apologized, didn't I?", I asked.

"Yes, you did", her calm demeanor only irritated me further. "Then why won't you forgive me? Why won't you accept my apologies?"

"Maybe because I don't want to!", she was irritated too.

"I don't get it, what kind of person doesn't accept someone's apologies?", I exclaimed.

"A person that DOESN'T like the person that's apologizing!", she yelled back.

"Oh, so now you don't _LIKE _me?"

"As a matter of fact, NO, I don't!"

"You are so-", I started.

"Excuse me, are you two together?", a doctor asked walking in while checking the clipboard in his hands. After our silence he glances up between the both of us. Vanessa and I both exchange a look before snapping our heads and exclaiming "HELL NO!"

The doctor silently stared at us for a few more seconds before asking Vanessa how she was doing and checking her stats. I swear I heard him mumble something like _"That sure sounded like me and my wife..."_

I glanced over at Vanessa who was stubbornly looking away from me and towards the wall. I sighed to myself, fighting Dark Ace is much easier than this..

* * *

AN : SO excited for this chapter, but also kind of nervous. In the beginning I was only going to write about Aerrow and V, but then I decided it's time you guys FINALLY get to know all those crucial parts of the story and the plot. I've got this whole story inside my head, but I can't tell you guys about it. At least not now. It's awful. So I started with showing more of Cameron's character in the story (Sorry, Kina, for making another OC, but I really needed him =S) This isn't the full story, but with this and that fragment from the past in chapter 7 (? was it 7?, I think so..) You should know a little more. Now two things

- The time in the Atmos doesn't run on the same speed as on Earth. This is kinda important in the story. What I'm trying to say is, time in the Atmos runs faster than time on Earth. Still don't get it? You'll see what I mean later on.

- Tell me what you think of Cameron's "Story", too confusing? Or long? Boring? AND tell me what you thought about the Vanessa-Aerrow conversation. I'm kinda unsure about it..

Thanks for reading! =)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Vanessa Pov

We walked next to each other in silence. I had the automatic urge to search a topic to talk about, but then decided not to. Of all the people that they could send to pick me up, they had to send him. The jerk.

I nodded and smiled politely as we passed a group of nurses on our way out. From the corner of my eye I could see him do the same thing and it pissed me off. A lot of small things that he would do irritated me. And he had only been here for about 20 minutes.

I thought back at how when I was done packing (which didn't take long, considering I didn't really have that much belongings) he had _insisted _he'd carry my bag. This is how our conversation went…

*flashback *

I was packing my bag in silence and felt Aerrow's stare on me. Reaching for my book and pouch with crystals on my bedside table, I thought back at how I had snapped at every question he asked. Ok, so maybe I was overreacting A LITTLE… but he deserved it. Dropping my last two items in my duffel bag, I draped my cardigan over my right arm. "I'm ready", I announced as I threw my bag over my shoulder.

When I looked up, I was startled and took a small step back. Aerrow was standing a lot closer then before and was already reaching out towards my bag. I gave him a glare as I backed away a little more "What the hell are you doing?" I asked taking a step back with every step he took forward.

"Give me your bag, Vanessa", I cringed involuntarily as he said my name and gave him a distrusting look "Why?" He stood still and sighed as if he was handling a five year-old. "Because I wanna carry it, just give me your bag, V"

I held it protectively as I exclaimed "No! And don't call me V." He smirked and held his chin with his index finger and thumb as if pondering something "Then what about Nessa? Or maybe-"I cut him off with a strangled "Ugh!" he grinned his infuriating grin yet again. "We can stay this way for a long time, Nessa", he said, visibly positioning himself between me and the door, his grin present as always.

My gaze travelled from him to the door and back. "Forget it, Birdboy." I straightened my back, moved my bag to my left shoulder and clutched it so he couldn't reach it as I moved passed him. I didn't spare him a glance as I quickly made my way to the door. I was almost there and a small smile was already starting to form on my face, but then Aerrow swiftly moved behind me and slid my bag from my shoulder, throwing it over his own and said "After you, V."

I gaped at him and couldn't help but feel as if I had just lost a fight. My gaze travelled to my bag once more, but when Aerrow 'The Infuriating' chuckled and said "You are such a hot head, V, can't you just let it go?" I huffed, held my chin up high and walked out the door.

*end flashback*

…I sighed and huffed again at the memory. From the corner of my eye I saw Aerrow smirking at me, seemingly amused. I frowned, why was he enjoying this? He shouldn't be amused; he should be feeling guilty as hell!

I just quickened my pace and after only two seconds Aerrow fell back into step next to me. I got to the heavy double doors and placed both my hands on it, about to lean in all my weight to open it. Only to stumble forward and almost face plant to the floor. I incredulously looked back at Aerrow. "And what was _that _for?" Barely hiding his laughter, he answered "I was holding the door open for you." After only receiving a still shocked stare from me, he just shrugged and readjusted my bag on his shoulder.

When he started advancing forward, I got back to my senses and asked annoyed "Where are you going?" We were supposed to be heading for the Red Eagles' base. He was heading towards the side of the hospital. I stood still, refusing to follow him until I knew what he was doing.

Right when realization dawned on me, he came strolling from the parking lot with his skimmer, my bag deposited on Radarr's seat._'_ _Ah crap, it's that thing again'_, I thought as a frown started forming on my face. Aerrow laughed as he noticed my unease "Unless you want to walk the full distance to the other side of the terra, I suggest you ride with me."

Truth is I secretly love riding his skimmer. The wind whipping through your hair, the feeling of freedom. Back on Earth I often used to dream I was flying,…nowadays my dreams have quite different themes. Aerrow had reached me by now and had already mounted his skimmer. After not make any attempts to get on it myself he sighed impatiently and asked "I'm starting to think they let you out of the hospital too soon. You want me to lift you onto my skimmer?", that snapped me out of it and reluctantly I moved forward and swung a leg over the vehicle.

I had enjoyed the drive (or was it flight?) and was slightly disappointed that it had to end so soon.

"So, enjoyed it?", Aerrow asked as he placed his skimmer next to others in front of the building that was also the base of the Red Eagles. I looked over at Aerrow and he smiled back, shaking my head I moved towards him. "Listen Aerrow, I don't know what is up with you, but don't think that I'll forgive you that easily." The smile slid off of his face " You have no idea what I had to go through after you kicked me out, but I assure they aren't happy memories.", I sobered up a bit "There was a moment I thought I was absolutely done for. Lost and no one would find me.", my glare got stronger again "If it weren't for Jessy, I don't know what would've happened to me.", I didn't give him a chance to respond. I grabbed my bag, spun on my heel and immediately saw a few guys already standing at the door, watching us with interest.

I stalked away from Aerrow and went to search Cameron. I passed Steven, Seth and a guy that I remembered as Finn and entered. I walked through a hallway and the first thing I saw was… well, chaos. It looked like a typical boy's bedroom, but in a living room edition. I walked in, careful not to step in empty pizza boxes or trip on random clothing. Suddenly Piper appeared from a door to my right, armed with all types of cleaning material. She had a bandana in her hair and an apron around her waist.

She marched in and behind her Junko and Radarr followed dressed in quite similar ways. Junko was tugging big buckets of water along and Radarr had a jumble of brooms and sticks in his small arms. She noticed me and stopped in her tracks which caused her two followers to stop short behind her. "Uhm,… Hi?", I half waved, suddenly feeling uneasy. After a few seconds a smile spread on her face "Vanessa! We-", Piper got cut off.

"Vanessa?", someone continued, Cameron appeared from the hallway behind me. He seemed shocked "You're back already? It's only been two days! We send Aerrow to check up on how you were doing, but didn't expect you to be up and running already", he smiled apologetically now "It's not that you're not welcome her, it's great that you decided to come, but" he gestured to the living room "yeah, sorry for the mess, we we're just starting to clean", he grinned. Piper continued after frowning at Cameron "As I was going to say, we didn't expect you so soon, I was just going to try and get these lazy asses to work", she gestured at the guys.

All the while glaring at Cameron, I said "It's very rude to keep interrupting people like that, you know? It's a really bad habit", I scolded and then turned towards Piper smiling "I don't mind, need a hand?" Junko and Radarr stared pleadingly at Piper, she hesitated, but then turned her attention and something behind me "Aerrow!", she exclaimed. I turned around and saw Aerrow observing his teammates amused. "How did you get them to do this?", he gestured at Junko and Radarr.

Piper shrugged as if it was no big deal "Blackmail, of course.", she suddenly thought of something "And can you _please _go and tell your blonde sharpshooter to get his ass in here and start cleaning?" He chuckled and said "I'll tell him if I see him, but where's Stork?" Radarr dropped the mess of sticks and ran over to Aerrow to take a seat on his shoulder. He received a fierce glare from Piper. "He couldn't take the mess, you know how he is. He said he'd stay on the Condor and something about disinfecting himself or something like that", Junko shrugged then brightened up "But if you want me to go get him, I will! I'll be right back!", he sprinted out of the room and left a baffled Piper standing there.

"O-kaaay.", I drawled, glancing around. Piper dropped down on the couch after clearing up a spot and mumbled "Men." I chuckled and nodded in agreement. Cameron stepped back into the living room-I hadn't even noticed he left- and announced "Your room's ready", I gave him a grateful smile. "Wow, thanks, it's really nice of you to let me stay here", I made a mental note to call Jessy again and to probably quit my job.

Cameron moved forward toward me and picked up my bag, next to me Aerrow tensed up. "Uhm, Vanessa? Can I talk to you later on? After you're settled in of course", I nodded and smiled up at Cameron, knowing what he wanted to talk to me about. After momentarily looking up at Aerrow and then frowning he lead the way towards the stairs. I didn't look back as I said a goodbye to Piper.

We had dinner together, which consisted of all of us (Red Eagled, Storm Hawks-minus Stork- and me) sharing an enormous amount of ordered pizza. It was fun, but for some reason Aerrow was awfully quiet. I refuse to believe I'm that reason. After dinner Cameron took me out for a walk so we could talk privately.

"So… What else do you know about me?", I questioned, stuffing my hand into my pockets.

"I told you about everything you need to know", he said. I pondered this for a while.

"But there is more?", I was curious as to how I could have something to do with events that happened here in the Atmos. I was _positive _of the fact that I wasn't adopted. I had the same dark brown/black hair like my mother and a mix of my father's and mother's eyes.

He nodded "There's much more…" Cameron stopped walking and I halted too looking up at a beautiful sunset. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and asked "Can't you just, give me a book about it or something? Then I can read the full story." To my surprise he laughed and shook his head, I asked him what was so amusing "There aren't any books about it", dumbfounded, I stared at him. "Unlike other battles and fights, this one is known by many people", I still didn't get it. It's a _war_, how can you not know there's a war going on?

"The existence of the four crystals was kept quiet for obvious reasons, the lesser people that knew about it, the lesser danger it was in. Most people that lived on the terras didn't even know about it, they only knew that their terra held something special, but they could only guess at what.", I nodded, understanding why not many people knew about the crystals.

"So what are we going to do now?", I asked after a minute of silence.

He turned towards me "This is what I actually wanted to talk to you about. At first I just wanted to keep you with us for a while. Train you and maybe help you get your memory back", my stomach clenched as guilt shot through me at the lie "-, but now I think we should do this differently. I've asked Aerrow and-", I shot up and looked at him alarmed.

"You what?", I asked.

"I didn't tell him anything, I just asked if he wanted to go on a mission with my squadron and you. He said yes immediately, I didn't give him any specifics." I don't know why I didn't want him to know about the waterbending. I thought back to one of the first days I was with them. On that field when the Storm Hawks had taught me how to fight and I had to fight Aerrow as a test. He had seen me bend water, but still…

"A mission? Where to?", I wasn't so sure about going anywhere with the Storm Hawks. It just didn't feel right.

"I was getting to that. So I talked to an old..friend of mine. And I think we should visit the remaining terras.", my eyebrow shot up at this, he continued "Terra Terra got destroyed, nothing's left of that place, but terra Pyrus and terra Ventus still exist. Some people say terra Aquas still exists, but under a different name. I'm not sure about that, but who knows", he shrugs. "And maybe… Maybe we can start searching the Aqua-crystal?", he ask carefully, as if he was afraid of my reaction.

Victor really wanted that crystal, shouldn't we just keep it hidden? "I don't know where it is", I told Cameron.

He nodded "But with it you would be more powerful, powerful enough to defeat Victor and help us defeat Cyclonis too. I have a feeling only you can find it. Victor already has the Pyrus-crystal", my mind flashed back to the orange crystal Dark Ace was holding "So defeating him is really hard.." Wow, wow, wow, wait a second. Defeat Victor _and_ Cyclonis? I don't even believe I can fight one of them, let alone two. I only feel obligated to do so because he's kinda after my life.

"But what are we going to tell the rest? I don't think we can go and tell them this entire story", weren't we supposed to stop Victor? What good would visits to some terras do?

"We'll tell them that we're searching Victor and that isn't even a lie, because we're going to do that too. Only we might make some stops along the way. That night at the fire, Dark Ace was there too, so maybe he's on Cyclonia, but I don't really think he is", he explained.

I nodded, did I have any other questions? I was too tired to think of any. "Okay" I yawned and he chuckled.

"I think we should be heading back. So, do you want to leave as soon as possible, or have some training first? You still have to learn how to drive a skimmer. Unless you already know that?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets "You're going to teach me that?", that would be soo awesome! But wait a second… What if I suck? I don't think there's room for error when you're flying on a motorcycle with wings.

"Yeah and if you want to, we can go over your fighting techniques again? Aerrow told me he and his team had already taught you that, but if you want to..", he trailed off.

I abruptly shook my head "No, that's okay, let's just leave as soon as possible."

When we arrived back it was silent Cameron opened the door and I quietly trailed behind.

"I sent everyone to bed, I thought they should rest up a bit so they'll be ready when we leave", I jumped up when I suddenly heard a voice behind us. Aerrow had come from the living room and was now standing in the hallway.

"Aerrow?", Cameron exclaimed, he was already on the stairs "I thought you were going to stay on the Condor? You can stay here if you want", he offered. It was already dark outside, what was he still doing here?

Aerrow shook his head "Nah, thanks. I just uh.. Wanted to know when we'll be leaving and where we'll be heading to."

I was still lingering on the first step of the stairs, would it be rude to just go upstairs now? Cameron answered Aerrow's questions "I'll be giving Vanessa her first flying lesson tomorrow and maybe train a little, but we decided to leave as soon as possible so… Let's say we'll be leaving tomorrow evening. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's ok. Goodnight, man", Aerrow said, it looked like he was trying-and failing- to hide a frown. Cameron didn't notice it, though.

"Night!", Cameron headed up the stairs, I was about to follow him when Aerrow called my name.

"Yeah?", I asked and turned around to face him. I really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Uhm, I… So what did you guys talk about?", I stared at him for a few seconds to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

I gave an incredulous laugh "What we were talking about is none of your business.", I crossed my arms over my chest. He sighed and his shoulders sagged. It was quiet for a few seconds, just as I was about to go to bed, he talked.

"Look, I really don't want to fight with you, Vanessa. I already said I'm sorry, what more do you want me to do?", his voice was strangled, quiet and full of regret. He was looking down at his feet and didn't meet my gaze, my heart crumbled at the sight and his voice. I was ready to forgive him when my mind flashed back to when he ordered me out and was about to take his blades. His cold words had cut like a knife through me. Another image flashed by, I was sitting on the cold forest ground with nowhere to go and no help or hope at all.

I shivered and I turned my head away from him "I want you to go to sleep", I said, my voice emotionless "And leave me alone."

I went up the stairs and to sleep, leaving Aerrow behind, alone.

Third person Pov

A person dressed fully in black slowly and quietly slid open the window. He peeked inside and saw the girl lying in bed, sleeping. He lowered his feet on the window frame and let go of his rope. After jumping into the room swiftly and soundless, he observed his surroundings. It was a plain, simple guestroom. There was a duffel bag in the corner and on the dresser lay a book and a small weird device. It was blue with a small screen and underneath that a white circle. He frowned at the weird little thing, he didn't dare to touch it though.

The girl stirred and he whipped around, the last thing he wanted was to be drowned by the waterbending girl or turned to ice. He shivered and went to work, placing small little chips on personal belongings. A purple armor was draped on a chair, it was laid ready for the next day. He put a chip on the collar. After that he put one on the inside of her shoe.

The girl mumbled once more and the guy frowned as he watched her. He didn't understand how such a young girl could be such a danger. So 'evil' as his leader had described her. He shook his head and stared at the girl from the shadows of the room. This girl's fate is already decided, she didn't have that much time anymore. She'd die.

The girl shivered involuntarily, mumbled and then quieted again.

* * *

AN: Hiya guys, first of all, sorry if Aerrow was too OOC in the last chapter also, if the chapter starts to get kind of crappy. It's 3:18 right now and I'm starting to act strangly due to my lack of sleep. This shows how much I love you guys. This chapter was kind of boring, but it was kind of a filler chapter. I decided to adjust my style of writing and stop writing everything in too much detail. If I would've done that, you guys would have been bored out of your mind!

I also thought I might add that I'm gonna start to get a move on in this story, it's already chapter ten and within 2 weeks school's gonna start =( I really want to finish this story, but as soon as school starts, these updates are going to be way less frequent. I already know where I'm going with this. I just need to get there xD

shadowjinx: Thanks =D I am amazed at the fact that I actually managed to make someone laugh with my story.

Kina Gray: I know what you mean, that happens in a lot of stories, but not in mine ;D They wont make up just like that, that would be too perfect. They'll have to prove themselves to each other and V might have to get over herself at some point. I don't think Aerrow has a lot of experience in these situations, so I'm gonna make him suffer a little too.

Niea-7: I know, Aerrow was a little *cough* much *cough* too nervous and OOC in the last chapter, but… blame my weird, over-active imagination for that.

Keep reviewing! It keeps me happy and motivated (and awake)


	11. It's Not What It Seems

Chapter 11

Vanessa Pov

"So I push this thingie and then the yellowish button and then I go forward?", I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes", Cameron drawled, a small, amused grin tugging at his lips. The freaked out girl that's seated on a skimmer a few feet in front of him might be the cause of it.

"And when my front wheel's off the ground I have to flip the blue-ish switch and then the wings come out?", I repeated, frantic.

"Yes, Nessa, then the wings come out and you fly. Just try it!", he encouraged "You're more than ready for it."

I drew in a deep breathe, you can't blame me, I don't even have my freakin driver's license yet! And now I'm gonna go and fly around on this bike with wings. I threw one last look a Cameron, my "tutor"; he gave me a thumbs up. "Okay.", I breathed.

So, push the weird button thingie... The skimmer roared to life. Check.

Now the yellowish button. The skimmer started moving, oh boy, I immediately lifted my legs off the ground and placed them on their supposed places on the flanks of the skimmer. "Great going, Ness!", Cameron called out. The edge neared closer and closer. Okay, check.

Now wait for the right moment. My thumb hovered above the blue-ish switch. My heart was beating like crazy and the imaginary ticking I started to hear when the engine started didn't help.

3..2.. Now. I flicked the switch and the wings popped out just in time. I hovered almost helplessly in the air until the wings caught the wind and I started flying. "Yeah!", I laughed and let out a 'whoop'. So far, so good. Flying on a skimmer was actually pretty neat, the wind whipping through my air. I was perfectly at peace, circling around in the sky.

That was, until I got scared and almost jumped out of my skin. "Boo!", Aerrow yelled from above me. Startled, my head whipped up and I got face-to-face with Aerrow. He was flying upside down above me and grinning like a kid. A kid up to no good. "I see Cameron finally let you fly out, you're doing great!"

I couldn't manage a mere 'thanks' to that. Not after he almost gave me a heart-attack, I swear all of this stuff wasn't good for my health. I nodded and after a while of flying silently next to each other I spoke up "You shouldn't scare someone like that, you know, it's really-"

"Shhhh!", he cut me off. What is it with men and cutting people off in this dimension? I shot him an incredulous look. "Do you hear that?", he asked me, turning his ear towards me. I leaned away and answered "No, what?"

His face scrunched up "This..ticking sound." My mound dropped open, so we were both hearing the same imaginary sound?... I shook my head at my own dumbness, so there _was_ indeed a strange noise. "Yeah, I do, why?", after a while I'd just tuned it out. Cameron had given me an old skimmer, maybe it's normal? I shrugged it off. Aerrow had to worry me again, though.

"Hmmm, that isn't normal, mind if I check your skimmer?", he asked.

"Oh, it isn't mine, but sure, I'll just-", he had already moved though, his skimmer was now flying right bellow mine. I was getting fidgety because of that. What if I suddenly lost altitude and squashed him?

In a split second Aerrow had pulled his skimmer up next to mine, he had a frantic expression "Vanessa, please step over to my skimmer", he said alarmed and carefully.

"What?", I asked warily, "Why should I-"

"Now, Vanessa."

I frowned, what? "No. I will not get on your skimmer. We are flying in mid air, Aerrow, what is your problem?", I noticed the ticking again and it seemed to get more frequent just as I got more angry and annoyed. What was his problem?

The ticking was at an extremely high pace now and Aerrow's eyes widened even more.

It happened so fast, I didn't even register it. One moment I'm sitting on the old, racketing and ticking skimmer, the other I'm seated behind Aerrow. He had pulled me on his skimmer in the blink of an eye and was already turning left, away from my abandoned skimmer. I couldn't even say the word 'What', before the skimmer I was sitting on only moments ago, blew up.

We were about 8 feet away from it, but the blow was hard enough to push Aerrow's skimmer forward and throw me out of my seat. As I fell down, flailing around in mid-air and trying to grab onto _something_, anything to keep me steady, I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà-vu.

I desperately gulped in air as my hair whipped around me and I kept falling, this felt like some weird, twisted attraction in one of those amusement parks.

One second I'm falling and the other I get thrown down on something vast and an arm wrapped around me steadily.

"Are you alright?", Aerrow asked me, breathing heavily.

I couldn't answer, partially because I had to get some air in my lungs, but also because Aerrow had just saved my life. Twice. In about one minute. Why did I feel bad about this?

"Vanessa?", Aerrow turned around towards me, worried. I suddenly got highly-aware of his right arm that was still wrapped securely around my waist. Aerrow followed my gaze and rapidly pulled back his arm and twisted back towards the front.

"Yeah, I think I am", I answered quietly, my voice sounded small and weak, it showed my shock. I could've been dead right now.

Aerrow let out a nervous chuckle, he was probably shocked as well "Well, I'll have Piper check you out just to be sure. Hold on tight." He turned back towards terra Atmosia, halfway there Cameron came flying up to us.

"What _happened_?", he asked.

Aerrow had gone into leader-mode "I don't know", he answered "but I'm going to find out." He looked determined, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed slightly.

A little while later we were all packing, Aerrow and Cameron had called everyone together, but no one had any clue as to why my skimmer had suddenly exploded. I was still quite shaken, but assured everyone that I was fine.

A knock sounded on my door, Cameron stood in the doorway "You ready?", he asked. He had a fairly big bag slung on his shoulder. I nodded "Jup, but how are we going to take along our bags on the skimmers?", I gestured to my bag and then his.

He chuckled "You thought we were going to travel with our skimmers? No, I asked the Storm Hawks and they didn't mind taking us along on the Condor. It would be easier and a lot more comfortable than our skimmers." I paled a bit at the new information, I should have known, but I think I stubbornly pushed the thoughts away to a far place in the back of my mind. "Nessa? Ready to go?", Cameron asked I nodded again and grabbed my bag.

Cameron laughed and threw an arm around my shoulders "Don't be afraid, Ness, the Condor is a steady ship. I promise it wont blow up. I don't know what happened to your skimmer earlier today, but I swear it will never happen again." He has misinterpreted my silence and sudden paleness as angst for flying again. What he didn't know was that I had silently promised myself the moment I got off that ship, that I'd never set foot in it again. I didn't know If he knew about my history with the Storm Hawks and Aerrow. From the looks of it I don't think he did.

"I'm really sorry about that, Vanessa", I stopped walking and looked up at him. He looked troubled and guilty.

"About what?", I asked, I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"About the skimmer-accident. You could've been killed if it weren't for Aerrow, really, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know."

I smiled "It's okay, Cam, I know you didn't. Let's not mention it anymore." I slung my arm around him and he grabbed my bag from my shoulder. I shot him a look and he just shrugged.

"It's the least I can do", he said. My relationship with Cameron was weird to describe, it was just as if their was a natural bond of trust and friendship between us. No more than that, though, just friendship. He was the only person that knew everything about me –aside from the "from another universe"-thing- .

The front door opened downstairs and Aerrow called "Hey you guys! Is everyone ready? We're going to take off!" The remaining members of the Red Eagles rushed past us and down the stairs. Cameron chuckled and we continued on our way.

"Hey Aerrow, got anymore info on the skimmer-incident?", Cameron asked. We were pretty sure that it couldn't be an accident, Aerrow saw a bomb made of two opposing crystals on my skimmer, but investigating the thing was kind of hard since there was nothing left it.

I looked over at Aerrow, he didn't answer. His gaze first locked on Cameron's arm around my shoulders and then mine around his torso. It traveled further towards my bag and then his gaze ended back on me. For the life of me I couldn't decipher what his gaze meant and what emotion I found in them. Cameron cleared his throat and finally Aerrow blinked and answered.

"Uhm, no.. I haven't found out anything else. Let's…go", he gave a disturbed smile and headed out the door. Cameron and I exchanged confused looks before heading out and locking the door for the coming weeks.

"Finn! Get back here!", a female voice yelled.

"Id dimnt dfo anyfthin!", a muffled voice responded.

"Junko!", someone else yelled.

A chirp from some creature.

The sound of something falling down and then a round of laughter.

Above the commotion a yell of "MINDWORMS!" was heard.

Some more laughing, some yelling.

I groan and pull my sheets and pillow over my head. Why did they have to wake up so early? I sigh and pull my head from underneath my pillow. Opening my eyes I wince at the sudden brightness of the light. With a sigh I dropped my head back down. It was day 1 on the Condor, or technically day 2. I had spent the night in my former room on the Condor.

It couldn't be any earlier than 9 and I absolutely _hate _mornings.

With a final groan I gave up and pulled myself out of my warm and comfy bed. In my shorts and gray tank top I yanked open my door and slumped over to the common area which contained the kitchen and the living room. It seemed like nearly everyone was up already.

When I walked in the first thing to my left was the kitchen and it was…a complete mess.

It seemed as if someone had tried to make pancakes, but it didn't turn out that well. Piper was standing in the middle of the kitchen covered in flower with a layer of batter covering her pretty, midnight blue hair. She looked _pissed_. On the other side of the common room, hiding behind the couch, was a scared looking Finn. Cayden and Seth were playing pool and Steven and Radarr were trying to pull Finn from behind the couch.

You should have been there, it was a funny sight to see. I was still in my grumpy-early-morning-mood, though, so I only gave a nod towards Piper and strolled over towards the window. I stood there for a while, looking over the clear blue sky when I heard chatter coming from the hallway. I looked over my shoulder and saw Junko and Cameron entering the room and talking, I was about to turn back when I saw who followed them. Aerrow. Without a shirt on. Damn.

My head whipped back around towards the window. A red-hot blush started to spread on my cheeks and I furiously hoped no one could see it. The whole room turned completely silent and I could feel stares boring into my back. _'Someone please say something'_, I thought. I hadn't even thanked him properly for saving my life yesterday. After that weird incident at the house that evening, we hadn't spoken at all. A snigger was heard behind my back.

"So V, want some breakfast?", Finn asked. Darn him. I took a few moments to compose myself and hoped my cheeks had cooled down. I'd noticed Finn and Steven were also still in their boxers, but at least they were wearing shirts and for some reason, they didn't bother me that much.

"No, thanks", I replied slightly shaky and turned back towards the window. It's time to sort my thoughts out, for some reason I was starting to act really strange whenever Aerrow was around. I pondered over the reason for a while.

"Hey, I brought you some eggs and bacon, I would have given you some pancakes, but there isn't much left of those." Aerrow grinned and held out a plate towards me. I gasped, glanced to my left and took the offered plate. Aerrow had put on a shirt –I wasn't sure if I felt sad or glad about this- and held another plate in his left hand with a huge pile of food stacked onto it. He followed my gaze "Oh, I didn't think you'd want to eat that much, you know, girls that watch their weight and stuff. But it's cool that you don't care about your weight. I can get you some more if you want!", he grinned at me.

Oh no he didn't…Did he just call me fat? I stared at him incredulously. I know the reason I always felt weird around him. It's because he's such a cocky, arrogant jerk that doesn't care about anyone's feelings. Well, it think it's just mine he doesn't care about. To every other person he's all hero-like and the nicest guy in the world, but me? Me he kicks out of his airship.

Oh look at him, staring at me as if he doesn't know why steam's practically pouring from my ears, he knows well enough.

I was about to lash out at him when Piper suddenly appeared behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Aerrow, I think it would be better if you'd stop talking", she told him. I agree.

The whole room had turned their attention towards us, I really wasn't in the mood for any of this. I shoved Aerrow my plate and stalked off to my room. "What did I do?", I heard Aerrow ask Piper. I don't know what her answer was, but it appeared to shut him up.

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling when my door cracked open and Piper's voice piped up "Mind if I come in?" I sat up and smiled at her, she took that as a 'yes' and came in. She sat on my bed as she continued "Hey, so how you feeling?" I shrugged, I didn't really feel like talking, what was there to talk about? "You can't really blame Aerrow, he doesn't know any better." Oh, him.

I gave her a confused look, it was as if there was another meaning to her words, but I couldn't seem to figure out what it was. "What do you mean?", I asked, she just smiled at me.

"Haven't you noticed that Aerrow acts… different around you?", she asked. I snorted, yeah I did. "Well, maybe that's because he _feels _differently about you", she looked at me with wide eyes as if she was expecting me to give a grand reaction. I just blinked. She frowned "You're so naïve, aren't you?", she asked quietly, gazing at me as if she could make me understand what she meant that way.

He 'feels differently' about me, does that mean he hates me? I couldn't help but feel a little sad at that, although it would explain a lot.

_But not why he saved you._

Maybe he just saved me because that's what a sky night does?

_She's right, you _are _naïve. _The little voice in my head piped up. I ignored it and said

"But what should I do? Stay away from him? If he really hates me, I might as well save him the effort of trying to be nice to me." Piper just looked at me for a minute, shocked and then shook her head ruefully.

She stood up and said "You shouldn't stay away from him, quite the opposite. I'm sure this will work out one way or another."

"What will work out?", I asked. She just smiled and waved at me.

"Don't forget to bring back the plate!", she called out. I looked down and before me was a plate with a fair amount of pancakes on it. I smiled, Piper wasn't that bad after all, but what did she mean by 'I'm sure this will work out one way or another'?

The next day the Condor had made a short stop on a small, random terra to stack up on crystals and necessities. Cameron had found this a great opportunity to train my skills. We had been training along with the rest of the Red Eagles and Storm Hawks (those that hadn't gone to the village to buy stuff), but now we had travelled a little further from the rest so they couldn't see us. We'd found a little stream near the woods and Cameron instructed me what to do "Lift a small amount of water."

He had started off simple. I pointed my right palm towards the water and closed my eyes. I sensed the water and then silently moved my hand upwards as I made a ball of water detach itself from the stream and into the air. It's weird how waterbending works, it's like you have to _feel _the water and then make contact with it. Once you've done that, you can mold it with your hands and mind into various shapes and forms.

"Good", Cameron appraised "Now I want you to form it into a spike." I frowned, but did as I was told. "Okay, now you see that fallen tree over there?", I nodded "Shoot the spike with full force at the middle of the bark." I nodded and without thinking, pushed the water in the general direction of the tree. I wasn't even close.

Cameron snickered at my saddened expression "You have to focus and concentrate, then put all of your power behind that blow. I tried another time and I had gotten the water until the tree, but it didn't make that much of an impact. By the ninth time I got annoyed, bending water was quite tiring and the only damage I managed to do to the bark was a little scram.

I focused on the spot, concentrated and then closed my eyes. I built up the energy within me and when I opened my eyes I pushed the water formed into the shape of a spike forward and into the tree.

It cracked in the middle with a loud snap. I squealed and threw my arms around Cameron's neck. "I did it!", I exclaimed. "I actually did it! How do you know so much about waterbending?", I asked.

"Nice", grinned " Well, when we were on Atmosia I went to the big library and read a book about the elementmasters. They explained everything in there", he shrugged. My mouth popped open, he found a book about waterbending? I had scanned the whole freaking library, no way!

"That can't be possible! I searched the whole library and I didn't find a thing about it!"

"But you probably didn't get into the restricted area, it's underground. There they keep the oldest scrolls and books. Only people with special permission can get in there. Unless you're a sky night." He grinned.

I scoffed, so I just wasted my time in there? Great.

We had been at this for a while now, this was the last "exercise" we'd be doing. One-on-one combat.

Basically Cameron would come at me with his blade and I had to protect myself with water. It's a lot harder than it sounds, believe me.

We were at our third and last spar when things went kind of wrong. Cameron had stepped forward, about to make a stab at me when he lost his footing and his left leg slipped away from underneath him. We were training on grass and some of my water had fallen on it, which made everything very slippery. As he tumbled down I tried to catch him, but that just resulted in getting both of us soaked. I then just grabbed onto him and tried to dodge his blade. It was silent for a second until we both burst out laughing.

This wasn't the "wrong"-part, though. It was about to come.

"What are you guys doing?", Aerrow was standing a few feet away, looking at us with wide eyes. Damn, how long had he been standing there? Cameron and I were both laying on the ground, completely soaked and looking at Aerrow with quite similar expressions. I was kind of sprawled over Cameron, so I pushed myself up on my right hand, that was placed on the other side of Cameron and said the most cliché words ever "Aerrow, it's not what it seems!"

But he had already stalked off. Oh god, what if he saw me bending the water. Cameron and I looked at each other, afraid of what Aerrow might do or think.

Aerrow Pov

"Hey, have you guys seen Vanessa?", I asked the guys. They were training and sharpening their fighting skills. I'd just come back from town, Piper and I had a talk and I finally realized what I said wrong to Vanessa. I'm such an idiot, I swear. Piper told me I just had to go and apologize to her and everything would be alright.

Finn and Seth looked up "Nope, haven't seen her since she went off with Cameron", my smile faltered when I heard that "They headed off in that direction." Finn pointed to somewhere over his shoulder, I nodded my thanks and started heading over there.

Vanessa and Cameron seemed to be spending a lot of time together and for some reason I didn't really like that. She'd always be mean and crabby to me, but when she was with him she always laughed and was sweet and friendly. I just didn't get it. What did he have that I didn't? Okay sure, I might have made some mistakes in the past, but I had apologized for those.

I heard some voices up ahead, laughter could be heard, from a girl. I scowled, when was the last time she laughed with me? I can't remember it. I however _can _remember times she was mad at me. Like when I wanted to be polite and carry her bag for her. She was _impossible_, but I ended up carrying it anyways. I grinned at myself, but it soon slipped away as I remembered something. She didn't have a problem with _Cameron _carrying her bag.

I had seen him do it, twice! And she didn't say a word, it seemed as if it didn't bother her. Only two days ago I'd seen them come down the stairs, their arms around each other and him carrying their bags. They were laughing and having a great time. My blood started boiling and I clenched my hands into fists. '_Why didn't she have a great time with _me_?'_, I thought.

The noise got louder, I erased all anger and bad thoughts from my system. I was going to give her a sincere apology and make her like me again. Piper said everything would be fine after that. I approached them and pushed away a branch of a tree, I heard a small yelp and then laughter. When I looked over I saw Cameron and Vanessa.

Lying on the ground, sprawled over each other and seemingly having a _very _good time. Vanessa was resting on Cameron's chest, but when they saw me their laughter died down. Vanessa pushed herself up "Aerrow, it's not what it seems!", she started, but I had already spun around on my heels and stalked off. My nostrils flared and I had the urge to punch something. Preferably Cameron.

After a while I had calmed down and by the time I got to the Condor I knew what I was about to do. I rushed passed the guys and into the Condor. Radarr came running up to me, he looked pissed, probably because I just disappeared like that. Upon seeing my face he hesitated and then just tilted his head to the side and chirped. I shook my head and ignored him, I wasn't in the mood.

When I entered the bridge I saw Stork "Piper?", I asked, he frowned at my attitude and just pointed towards the navigation room. I opened the door and walked in, I didn't let Piper say anything and just said "I need your help."

She heaved a sigh "Oh god, what did you do this time?"

"Vanessa." I explained "I've got a plan." She was about to get a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

**AN**: OOOH, could Aerrow be *gasp* jealous? This chapter mainly showed Aerrow and Vanessa's relationship at the moment. I hope you liked Aerrow's pov, I thought you might find it nice to know what Aerrow's thinking through all of this. I hope you're looking forward to find out Aerrow's "plan", but I can already tell you, it it aint a good one. Oh, will they ever learn?

Anyways, thanks Kina Gray and shadowjinx for the reviews =D and please all the rest of you people, leave a comment as well, it's great motivation!


	12. Jealousy and Waterdamage

_Previously…_

Vanessa : _… I was kind of sprawled over Cameron, so I pushed myself up on my right hand, that was placed on the other side of Cameron and said the most cliché words ever "Aerrow, it's not what it seems!"_

Aerrow :_ … I opened the door and walked in, I didn't let Piper say anything and just said "I need your help." She heaved a sigh "Oh god, what did you do this time?"_

"_Vanessa." I explained "I've got a plan." She was about to get a taste of her own medicine._

Chapter 12

Vanessa Pov

Cameron and I hurried over towards the Condor after I had dried ourselves off by bending all the water off of us. The Red Eagles knew about my 'ability', but the Storm Hawks didn't and we intended to keep it that way. The lesser people that knew, the better. The plan was to let Victor and co believe that we didn't have a clue about what he was after and I didn't know what to do with my powers. Not that we knew _exactly _what was going on and that I was training to improve my waterbending.

Only.. No one else should know, the Element Wars were kept secret from the public and as soon as rumors start to spread our whole "undercover mission" was ruined. Currently the Storm Hawks just thought that we were trying to find out more about Victor's whereabouts. The Red Eagles (apart from Cameron) knew that this trip had something to do with my waterbending, but only Cameron and I knew the whole story.

Victor must be thinking the same thing as the Storm Hawks, but mean while Cameron and I were figuring out a plan ; a plan to stop Victor and bring the element crystals back to safety. I was planning on telling Cameron about my… other problem soon. That other _big _problem about me coming from another dimension? Yeah, that one. Just thinking about it made my breath come out more ragged and my stomach knot up.

Cameron didn't say anything though, he must have thought that I was just getting tired since we were rushing back to find Aerrow and explain.

We neared the Condor and both stopped short, we whipped our heads towards the guys who were playing some football. They just pointed towards the Condor. I nodded and Cameron yelled a "Thanks!", over his shoulder. We were almost at the door when we heard a scream come from inside. Cameron and I faced each other in horror and then we resumed bolting in with the other guys in tow.

We headed towards where we heard the scream "Piper?", I yelled , Stork yelped and jumped one foot in the air when we all rushed past him. Cameron threw the door open to find Piper and Aerrow. In a very… unusual position. Aerrow was holding Piper's hand and his face was unusually close to hers. I paled a little, why was my chest tightening and this weird feeling in my stomach that made me want to scream? Aerrow's eyes flashed directly to mine, they looked dark and before I could read the emotions in them they shifted back towards Piper's and he whispered something.

We all watched as Piper brought her arms around Aerrow's neck slowly. Someone behind me shoved me a little to the side to get a better look. It was as if all of us were holding our breaths. Aerrow cleared his throat and threw us a casual grin "Hey guys!" Piper didn't answer and I couldn't read her expression as her back was turned towards us.

Finn shifted uncomfortably "Uhm, hey Aerrow, what's going on..?"

"Oh, nothing, Piper and I just had an...interesting talk", he grinned down towards Piper. For some reason I didn't really like the way he said '_interesting_'.

I frowned "But.. We heard a scream."

Aerrow looked down at Piper, his eyes were panicked for a moment as they had a silent conversation. Then, slowly, Piper turned around with an awkward smile on her face. "Uhm, high guys", she gave a small wave "Yeah, uhm, I was the one screaming."

Everyone -apart from Aerrow and Piper- was huddled in the doorway, all watching the two with interest. Cameron had once told me Piper and Aerrow had some sort of crush on each other a while ago, but he claimed it was already over. After a few seconds of tensed silence Finn spoke up "Okaaaay, but _why _did you scream?"

Piper's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but Aerrow cut her off and whispered something in her ear. Piper gasped and proceeded to bite her tongue with a furious look. What happened next made all of us freeze in shock.

Aerrow placed his arms around Piper's waist, hugging her from the back and grinned down at her as she threw him a look. "Yeah, well uhm..", Piper was struggling to find the right words "Aerrow and I are kind of... Boyfriend and Girlfriend now?..", she tried, almost saying it like a question.

Aerrow immediately looked up, straight at me. Upon seeing my face -in state of pure shock, just as the rest of the spectators- he threw me a grin. A few seconds ticked by as we watched Aerrow and Piper, our mouths hanging wide open, at almost the same time we all roared "What?"

Then came a jumble of voices.

"I thought you guys were over each other?"

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me dude?"

"Nice going, Aerrow!"

"The two of you?"

I couldn't make out the other yells. I was the only one that stood there in silence watching Aerrow grin with his arms around Piper and Piper throwing us a seemingly awkward glance.

Aerrow laughed "Okay, okay you guys. Yes, we're together, I finally build up the courage to ask her", he grinned down at Piper, but I didn't see his eyes flash to mine. I was too busy staring at the ground and forcing my emotions to stay calm. "I just hope you're all happy for us", a chorus of agreements was heard.

"It's all just so sudden, dude", Seth explained "and unexpected", he added under his breath. "But we're behind you two 100 percent", he said, louder this time.

Cameron nudged me, my eyes flashed up towards his face and I understood his silent message. I turned back towards Aerrow and Piper. Piper still looked kind of awkward and Aerrow's grin was replaced with a frown. "Hey, Aerrow, can Cameron and I talk to you for a moment? In private?", I asked.

The room got quiet once again and in one second Aerrow's expression change, with a smile he took Piper's hand "Well, if you wouldn't mind, I think I'm going to spend some time with my new girlfriend." He proceeded to guide Piper out of the room. As he passed me he flashed me a grin "See you guys", he called out.

Another few seconds of silence passed "Well that was unexpected", Finn stated, then shrugged "Anyone up for some pizza?" Everyone dispersed and Cameron and I were left standing there. He shot me some sort of sympathetic look and then walked off too.

I hated that heavy feeling in my chest, but what was the reason of it? Aerrow hadn't said anything about my waterbending. Maybe he didn't even see Cameron and I fighting? So that's a good thing, right? I should be happy.

I sighed and looked around in the empty navigation room. I _didn't_ feel happy.

* * *

"Boring. Boring. Boring", Finn kept changing the channel on the tv and muttering the same word over and over. All of us were sprawled out on the couches. My feet were propped up on Junko's lap and I nudged him with my foot. He was messing chips and popcorn and god knows what on my clean sweatpants.

I glanced outside, it was dark. We had landed on terra Pyrus a little over an hour ago and that is also how long Piper and Aerrow have been out "exploring" the area. I snorted, some of the guys threw me a weird look. Exploring. Yeah right. Ever since they got together they've been sticking to each other like glue, every time I'd pass they'd make gooey eyes at each other and..ugh!

Seth and Cameron had been passing a ball at each other, they were each laying opposite of each other and every time they'd pass, the ball would fly in front of the screen. My eyes kept following the ball.

. . . "Would you cut it out already?", I roared. Both the guys froze and turned towards me.

"Well someone's cranky", Finn remarked, Radarr chirped in agreement. I just glared at both of them.

The boys chuckled "No, not cranky…jealous." I threw Steven a death glare and his smile slipped off his face.

"I am NOT jealous. Why would I be? There's no reason. I mean, it wouldn't be because..", as I kept talking my voice went from ticked off to uncertain.

Finn tsk-ed at me "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say princess. All of us know you really-" he got cut off as Aerrow walked in briskly and started yelling

"Alright you people, get up! Up!", he kicked a couch and Seth hastily got up. "Victor's in the city, starting fires. We need to stop him, now. Everyone, get on your skimmers and go!"

Immediately everyone scrambled up and strapped on their equipment. Junko threw my legs off of his lap and after rubbing them for a moment I got up as well. I had to go and change first, I don't think flying a skimmer in sweatpants, a tank top and a thin cardigan will be comfortable.

"What does he want?", Cameron asked. The pyrus crystal used to be kept here on terra Pyrus, but I know Victor already has it. I saw it with my own eyes. So what would he be doing here?

I had only taken to steps when I was stopped "What do you think you're doing?", Aerrow asked me with a stern look on his face.

I had just reached out to take my blades from the small tabled next to the couch "Uhm,.. I'm going to change?", I tried, he cocked an eyebrow at me. Suddenly I remembered I was angry with him, I couldn't seem to recall the reason. Oh yeah, he kicked me out of his airship and has been grossing me out. I scowled "You can hardly expect me to go out flying this late with just sweatpants on, now can you?", I placed a hand on my hip and gave him a look.

He remained distant and just said "You can hardly expect me to let you go out there in the first place, now can you?"

My mouth and arm dropped "W-what?", I asked.

"You're not going out there. Period.", he said. I studied his face, nope, he was completely serious.

I was about to yell at him when Cameron came running in "Hey Aerrow, you ready? Most of my squadron already left, the village is in chaos and it takes twenty minutes to fly there."

"Now WAIT a second, you can hardly expect me to stay here!", I yelled.

Cameron regarded us with interest "You're making her stay?", he asked Aerrow.

Aerrow merely nodded "Yeah, she isn't trained enough to face such a big group, besides, If we bring her she'll only cause us trouble.", my mouth hung open, I was too shocked to say anything.

I blinked at Cameron and spluttered a little when he nodded in thought "And, you're okay with this?", I asked him.

He nodded " Yeah, maybe it's better if you stay" I turned back to my state of shock with my mouth hanging wide open. As Aerrow turned back to me he cocked an eyebrow at my expression "Stay here", he ordered "Piper and Stork will stay too, so you don't have to worry."

They proceeded to head out to their skimmers. One minute later Piper walked in, I was still in the same position, I hadn't even blinked.

"You alright?", she asked with a doubtful expression.

I turned towards her, my face incredulous "I feel like I just got grounded."

* * *

I ticked my pen on the table, Piper and I were playing some sort of Scrabble. Only here it was called 'Wordmaster', how original. I kept clicking it while Piper mulled over her letters, trying to find a word. We were in the Bridge and I saw Stork's left eye twitch. I smirked to myself, it was probably because of my continuous ticking.

"Got it!", Piper exclaimed "Torchwood. 26 points plus those 13, so I get 39 points", she grinned and I jutted her word down. How ironic, torchwood. While we were watching and orange glow and smoke penetrate the dark sky through the windows.

I tried to focus on my letters, but again, my mind drifted off towards the boys. A few minutes ago we'd received a message from them. They're trying to take down all Victor's minions and put out the fire. Something else was bothering them, but they wouldn't say what.

I was worrying like crazy, but Piper seemed fine and Stork.. Well, Stork is Stork. He wouldn't be himself if he wasn't fretting about something.

"Piper, Vanessa?", both of us looked up at him, slowly he turned around and asked "Could one of you go and refill the crystals for the engine? I don't want us to drop to our death in the middle of the sky and fuelling up now will make a quick escape from this doomed place easier."

Piper and I regarded Stork's paranoid face before getting up in silence and deciding to not push Stork buttons. We _knew _there would be enough fuel left to keep flying, but Stork wouldn't even let the tank get half-empty.

I was heading back towards the bridge, Piper had given me two crystals and sent me to ask which one he thought was better. They looked the same to me. I shivered and slipped them into my pockets along with my blades, I then pulled my cardigan tighter around myself, couldn't Stork turn up the heat in this place?

I started rubbing my arms to get some warmth. Before the boys left, Aerrow had made sure that Stork sealed all the entrances so I wouldn't get out. After he said all those things I didn't even _want _to help them anymore, so I kept on my light attire.

I was a few feet from the bridge and muffled screams could be heard. I frowned, what was Stork up to this time? A deep male voice was heard, this time I was on alert. I'm pretty sure that wasn't Stork.

"Stop it! And go search them!", someone yelled.

I pressed my back against the cold wall of the dark hallway. What the hell? What was going on? I tried not to pay attention to the cold metal freezing my back as I sneaked closer. The noise seemed to move to the common room. "Drop him here. And now go and search the girls!", the same voice barked.

I sneaked further and stopped next to the door that led to the kitchen and common room. I was breathing through my mouth and I desperately hoped they couldn't hear me. Footsteps neared the door, my breath hitched in my throat and I prepared to back away.

"No! Take this door, you moron, they must have heard us! They'll probably go to the bridge first!", the footstep retreated and I let out a quiet breath of relieve. Several footsteps proceeded to shuffle around and when it was silent for half a minute I laid my hand on the doorknob.

Oh god. Slowly I turned the knob and with a fast, but quiet swing I pushed it open. I immediately checked the room. No one's here. Good.

Then I spotted Stork lying on the couch, gagged and with his ankles and wrists tied together. His eyes fell on me and he seemed relieved for a moments before his eyes widened in horror and he let out a loud "Mmmmpffhh!"

"What?", I asked, confused as I stepped forward to go and untie his gauge. Just as I took one step forward I heard a _swish_–ing sound behind me, some sort of energy seared dangerously close past my back.

In a split second I spun around and found a man clad fully in black with a red logo of a dragon with a 'V' print over it on his armor. "What the-", I started before he took another swing at me with his blade. A door on the other side of the room opened, crap. I had to think fast. I glanced around the room while I kept dodging this stranger's attacks.

I saw the couches, the pool-table, Stork tied up, the kitchen. I bend backwards as I avoided a horizontal swing of his blade. -It felt like doing the limbo, but this time you had to pass under a dangerously sharp blade, not a harmless stick.- Nothing around here could help me, I was totally defense- wait a second, the kitchen!

I stood back upwards before I lost my balance and dropped to the floor and ducked to avoid another blow. Another guy in the same uniform had entered the room. "Boss! She's here!"

I scowled and jumped up on the counter top to avoid another blow. Piper would kill me if she saw this "Let's see how you like this", I said then concentrated. Which was pretty hard considering two guys were out to get me.

Dragon guy nr 1 took another lash at me, I growled in frustration and jumped up when he prepared another swing. When I came down my feet dropped down on his blade, making it impossible for him to pull it back. Then I brought up my right foot and kicked him right in the jaw, that wasn't to hard for me considering I was standing on the counter, a few feet higher than him.

Dragon guy nr 1 dropped to the floor and held his jaw. It looked like my kick hit him hard. Dragon guy nr 2 snarled "Well, well, missy. You think you're such a big girl now, huh? Kicking bad guys and stuff?.. Well listen up, just because you're a waterbender doesn't make you a superhero, now get down and surrender like a good girl", his mocking tone had gotten more soothing and more rotten "You and I both know you can't take on big and experienced guys like us", a third guy had entered the room while Dragon guy nr 2 was creeping closer to me, his sword lowered a little.

I had stayed still during his little speech and he's misinterpreted it as my surrender, boy, was he wrong. He was three feet away now and held out his hand "Now just give me your hand and-", he couldn't finish his sentence. My hands had risen up above my hand and water sprayed out of the tap. The sink shook and from the pipes underneath it water spurted to. I bended it straight towards the guys with full force, both of them were thrown backwards. The third one was smart enough not to come closer.

While Dragon guy nr 2 had been talking, I'd been building up the pressure in the pipes. The two men were now spluttering on the floor, trying to gulp in air. I decided to stop the water from flowing out of the pipes. I didn't want to empty the Condor's reservoir.

The room looked like a mess, it was as if a tsunami raged through the middle of it. Stork was still lying on the couch, he was squirming around in horror, all the while making suffering noises. I bended up some water and was about to take down the third guy when I heard Piper's voice.

"Vanessaa!", running footsteps in the hallway. A panting Piper dropped in. "Vanessa, that Victor guy.. He's here.. I managed to hold him back.. For a little while.. But he'll be out soon..", she rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. "Come on! Where is Stork?"

A" mmmmph!" could be heard from beside the sofa. I bended a huge ball of water towards the third guy that was advancing on us and held him against the wall.

"Oh crap, oh crap,.. Are there many others?", I asked as I jumped off the counter, almost slipped and made my way over to Stork who was lying on the ground next to the couch, face down. I started fidgeting with his gauge.

"I don't know", Piper panicked "I think I saw one on my way here, he was checking our rooms. But any other guy must have heard you by now!"

Finally I managed to untie the gauge en let Stork breathe. "We're doomed! DOOMED I tell you!" I pulled Stork up on the couch so I had better access to his ties.

"Cut it out, Stork!", I yelled. In my rushed and panicked state it took me twice as long as I fumbled to untie him.

"But we're-!", he started. Oh god, maybe I should've left the gauge in place. For some reason he'd stopped talking, I stopped fiddling with the intricate knots and my intense stare moved to Stork's face. He was staring at something over my shoulder in pure shock.

I turned to look over my shoulder and saw- I gasped. The same man I saw on Atmosia near the burning house. The same guy that appeared in my nightmare. The same guy that is out to get me.

_And my crystal. _That I conveniently don't have.

A loud thud was heard, I whipped back around to Stork. It seemed he had wanted to run away, but forgot his ankles were tied together. Now he was again lying face-planted on the floor.

The room was dead silent and when heavy footsteps could be heard I immediately stood up and spun back around. Victor grinned maliciously at me. He kept stepping closer and closer at an easy pace, all the while keeping his eyes on my face.

I glanced around uneasily, where were those three men and- I gasped "Piper!", I exclaimed "Where is she, you bastard?" In the panicked state I was in to untie Stork, I hadn't noticed Piper's absence.

A chuckle was heard from the old man, his tall and broad frame still hadn't changed, much to my dismay and there was still an eerie feeling of authority hovering around him. I narrowed my eyes "Stop right there.", I ordered with all the confidence I could muster. His evil smirk never left his face as he stood still.

"Whatever you wish, Aqua-Princess.", he obeyed.

Silence stretched between us, his expression never changing and as the seconds ticked by I got more and more uncomfortable. "Just you wait! Before you know it Aerrow and the rest will be here and they'll kick your butt!", I said, hopefully in a convincing voice. I don't think the stammering helped, though.

I shook his head ruefully, I got an idea and while he started talking I began to bend the water behind and underneath him up from the floor, ever so slowly "Oh you silly girl. I wouldn't hope on that. Right now those pesky little squadrons are fighting my men in the city and trying to put out my fires and find me. What they don't know is that I'm here, to get you. Defenseless little you. I almost feel sorry for Aerrow.", and evil grin spread on his face "Isn't it funny how his name was the only one you mentioned? While I heard you're spending an awful lot of time with the Red Eagles captain, Cameron."

I froze and the water almost dropped back to the floor. How would he know that? And he had a point, why was Aerrow's name the only one I mentioned? Victor saw he had me. For a split second his eyes flickered around and his grin broadened. "Could it be Vanessa fancies a certain sky night?", he took another step in my direction and I took a cautious one back. The back of my knees hit the little table and my stare dropped down.

Wait a second, where did Stork go? Before I knew it someone pinned his arms around me from behind, making it unable for me to move "Where are Piper and Stork?"

Victor ignored my question and said "Listen Vanessa, now here are your options. Option one : You join forces with me and lead me to the Aqua-crystal. Option two… You join your two little friends. Not that hard of a choice, if you ask me."

"No one asked you", I grumbled under my breath. "I will _never _join forces with you Victor, what gain would I get from that?"

"So you pick option two then?", he said before I could continue.

"No", I growled "I pick neither." Who ever was holding me back had his arms locked around my upper arms. I could still use my lower arms as I lifted them up and made the water rise, ready to engulf Victor.

The guy's grip on me was already loosening and in a split second I could see Victor grin. "Fool", he muttered. Before he pulled out an orange glowing crystal from the inside pocket of his coat. He held it out and a huge circle of fire spread around him effectively holding off all of my water.

I held an arm in front of my eyes as the bright orange blinded me and the water started condensating, forming big clouds of fog.

The bright fire dimmed and Victor stepped forward from the fog "I'd rethink your decision, Aqua-Princess", his low voice said before I got knocked on the head.

Again I slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing I saw being a freaky, old man with an orange crystal in his hand engulfed in eerie fog and smoke. I couldn't help but think _'Man, Stork's going to have a seizure when he sees all the water- and fire-damage.'_

* * *

"Ungghh", I moaned. My head was throbbing and it hurt like hell. I opened my eyes and I saw.. nothing. Absolute darkness. I gasped, was I blind? Or maybe..

"Vanessa?", a voice whispered "You're up? Oh god, finally", she sighed.

"Piper?", I asked. She's alive! Then I heard a moan. "Piper?"

"Yeah it's me and don't mind Stork, he's been grumbling ever since we got here. Which has been quite long actually." Another moan was heard, only louder and more desperate this time.

I tried to think, but the throbbing of my head made it harder. I turned towards the direction of Piper's voice. My ankles and wrists were tied together and it seems as if we were all resting with our backs against each other's. Piper felt me fidgeting.

"They threw me in here first, then Stork came and we tried undoing our ties. About fifteen minutes later you came and they propped you up against us. I tried to wake you up, but you were knocked out."

After we tried to untie each other's ties we had shifted and leaned against the walls of the small space tiredly. Stork didn't want to move, so he was currently lying in the middle of the cramp room, muttering to himself. I stayed silent for a while. "We're going to get out of here, right?", I asked in a small voice.

"I don't think the boys are going to leave us here in a cramp closet. Aerrow wouldn't be too pleased with that", she said and I could hear a smile in her voice. I suppressed a snort. Of course he wouldn't want his girlfriend to be away from him.

"Yeah..", I just said. After a few seconds I chuckled "And he said I'd be safer here", I snorted.

She stayed quiet for a while, a few times it sounded like she would say something, but then she'd just stop again. I readjusted myself against the cold wall, I was still wearing the same clothes as earlier and I was freezing. I didn't really plan on getting tied up and thrown into a closet in the middle of the night.

Normally, I should be sleeping in my warm and cozy bed right now. I smiled as my mind trailed off to the warm comfy blankets and my soft, fluffy- "I don't know what's gotten into him. He used to be happy and cheery all the time, but nowadays he's always mad and gloomy", Piper interrupted my daydream. Nightdream. Whatever. I focused in what she said.

"Huh, but whenever I see you guys you're all lovey-dovey and..", I bit my tongue from saying any more.

She gave a small laugh, I frowned. I didn't get the joke. Then I thought of something "Oh, well that might be because of me."

She seemed alert now "Yes..", she trailed off.

"You see, whenever we meet we nearly always end up having a fight over one thing or another. I guess we really just don't get along", I shrugged "I'm sorry if it affects you, I can try to-", I started apologizing.

Piper let out an exasperated sigh "Okay, listen Vanessa, I know I'm not supposed to say this, but without my help this will get nowhere. Aerrow-", she stopped, footsteps were heard down the hallway. Stork's sulking stopped too and we all listened intently. "We have to get loose before they get here."

They laughed and a shiver ran down my spine. These strangers were walking around in our airship, our home. That plus the feeling of being bonded plus the darkness plus the cold made me pretty miserable. I bent my knees and brought them closer to my body, wishing I could hug them.

"Yeah, when they come in, that's probably the last and only chance we'll get", my voice sounded a little hoarse and shifted my leg a little as something poked in my upper thigh. If we only had something to cut the rope.. My eyes widened as I nudged Piper.

"Piper, fast, in my pocket. My blades can cut us free", we started adjusting our positions, but it was too late. The door swung open and all three of us cowered away from the light.

"Vanessa Aquaroch? I hope you've made your decision. And the right one", an low voice said.

* * *

AN : I'm am so ashamed of myself. You probably don't want to hear my excuses but here they are : a trip, back to school, my birthday, writer's block, a crazy teacher, some other pitiful stuff,.. So yeah, on with the important notes.

Now let me tell you first, I know there's a lot of stuff revolving around Vanessa and Aerrow's relationship. For all of you that are hoping on a quick make up and a kiss in the next chapter.. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it wont be happening that fast (maybe not at all :O). He kicked her out for goodness sake, V's stubborn and knows how to hold a grudge.

I still want feedback on the whole relationship-part, though. More romance or less. Should the story revolve more around the two of them, more around all of them as a group, more around fighting or more around her history and the element-parts? I wanna know what _you _want to read. The ending is already decided, though. I wrote that part a few days back and let me tell you, it's pretty intense.

In one of the first chapters I gave away an exclusive extra/preview part that only came out a few chapters later. I'm planning on giving my loyal reviewers a part of the final chapter(s) as a thanks, I'll be giving more info on that next chapter ;D

What can you expect from the coming chapters? : a big meeting with all the sky nights, another "_accident" _that targets Vanessa, and maybe an unexpected romance? (obviously NOT AerrowxVanessa)

_**Next chapter**_ : Vanessa, Piper and Stork are still held captive by Victor. Will our squadrons be able to save them before anyone gets hurt? Vanessa will have to face a difficult decision and two things hang in the balance ; a ticket back home.. and the fate of the Atmos.


	13. A RendezVous with Master Cyclonis

_Previously_

…"_Piper, fast, in my pocket. My blades can cut us free", we started adjusting our positions, but it was too late. The door swung open and all three of us cowered away from the light._

"_Vanessa Aquaroch? I hope you've made your decision. And the right one", a low voice said._

Chapter 14

Vanessa pov

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

My eyes were trained on Victor, or "Element Lord" as he asked me to call him, while he paced back and forth in front of me at an excruciatingly slow pace. His eyes drifted over towards me again and when he saw my disturbed look a small smile formed on his face.

We entered a staring (in my case glaring) contest. The older man's jaw was set and a hint of amusement shone through his calm mask, I, on the other hand, had to gather all my strength to not twitch my eye. I was starting to turn into a female version of Stork, without the green skin-part of course.

Finally, I cracked, I heaved a deep sigh and my head and shoulders dropped. Victor's grin broadened and I silently cursed myself. "So, are you ready to talk?", he asked in his deep, scary voice.

Slowly, I brought my head back up again and looked him straight in the eye. When they had dragged me away from Piper and Stork and back to the common room they had dropped me on the floor. I still had bonds around my wrists, although the bonds around my ankles were starting to loosen.

Victor had ordered his minions to set me on one of the couches. I was lightly shivering with my hair stuck to my sweaty forehead. I should think positive. The guys must have gotten suspicious by now, they hadn't heard anything from us for about an hour. Involuntarily my eyes drifted to the window, Victor followed my gaze.

"They wont come", he said "They must think you guys already went to sleep. Besides, how could you get into trouble when the fire is all the way in the city?", he grinned. My last hope was crushed.

"What do you want from me, Victor?", I winced at the sound of my voice. It sounded weak and hoarse, I coughed and tried to clear it, but it kept feeling rough and dry.

Victor crouched down in front of me so he was on my eyelevel "You know what I want, Vanessa, just give it to me and I promise no one will get hurt. Just give me the crystal.", Greed shone in his eyes at the mention of the crystal and I shivered.

"What crystal? I don't have any crystals, you nut, what's so important about that stupid crystal anyways?", I was only half-lying. I _didn't _have the crystal, but I did know the importance of it.

Victor heaved a sigh and rubbed between his eyebrows in frustration."Okay, you foolish girl, I'll play along with your game. I am talking about the Aqua-crystal and I will let you know that it isn't some 'stupid crystal", his frustration made way for anticipation "Along with that crystal and the three other element crystals I will be able to create biggest weapon of all times. I will be able to _crush _the Atmos.", he stood up again and walked over to the window.

After a few seconds of silence he continued with his back towards me "I will become the master of the Atmos and get all the respect I deserve. I've waited long enough, little girl, and my time has come" bitterness shone through his words and when he turned back around I saw determination "It wont be long, you must have already noticed one of the four crystals is already in my possession. You saw my Pyrus crystal at our first encounter on terra Atmosia. I almost have my hands on the Terra crystal and with _your_ help I can get the aqua crystal too."

"For the last time you wacko old man, I do NOT have that crystal and I do NOT know where it is. And even if I did, I wouldn't help you take over the Atmos." Wacko? I've been hanging around Finn too much.

He studied my face for a few more seconds before his eyes slowly closed. I frowned, was he really falling asleep? "Fine", he murmured. At least he was awake "Proceed", he said as his eyes snapped open en he made a gesture towards me.

Something touched the back of my head and another covered my mouth and before I knew it I was slowly slipping away.

I managed to hear Victor murmur something, something that sparked a memory within me.

"_Only the those who are the true owners can find and get what belongs to them.."_

But that memory was forgotten again when darkness engulfed me.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was waking up on a cold, kind of soggy floor. My head was reeling and I could hear distant voices that I couldn't really comprehend. At least some part of my brain was working and I stayed still, trying to concentrate on the voices.

"..so unbelievable, don't you think?"

A scruffy voice answered "Yeah, I mean, all this fuss over just a little girl?" What harm can she do? And of course we have to guard her."

"Yeah, but I don't know. The Ace made it pretty clear that we shouldn't let her leave our sight."

The other guy snorted "Yeah, that's just because she's one of the Storm Hawks and doesn't want one of them to escape, _again._" he let out a mocking laugh and continued in a girly, overdone voice "Oooh, look at mee, I'm the Dark Ace and I think so much of myself. You guys guard the waterbender and _do not_ let her out of your sight or else.." he returned to his normal, mocking tone "Or else what? He's gonna punish us like he punishes the Storm Hawks?" he laughed loudly "letting us slip away without even a scratch?"

His companion chuckled lightly, but then stopped abrupt "Uh, hi _boss._" the guy with the scruffy voice squeaked while the other guy continued "Everything is alright here, sir."

A few seconds of tense silence passed until suddenly a loud _clang _was heard, right beside me. It took all I had in me not to jump. A cold, harsh voice started talking, not Victor, but someone nearly just as vicious.

"Really? Because I don't think everything is _alright._", he spoke through gritted teeth. Pleads were heard and I felt heat radiating from somewhere, then there was another clang and someone yelped out loud. I couldn't help it, I opened my eyes a little and saw I was in some sort of dark cell or dungeon and the Dark Ace had a blazing blade in his right hand, looking down at a talon with equally as blazing eyes. "Get. Out.", he spat. The guard got up and ran out of sight, a hand covering the big, bleeding gash the Dark Ace had left him on his chest.

I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Is she awake?.."

"I don't think so, boss. The others drugged her", the second, older talon answered.

"Well make her get up. Master Cyclonis wants to see her", the Dark Ace answered and strode off.

Keys were heard tinkling and my door opened with a loud squeak. I felt someone getting closer and crouching down next to me. When he gently shook me, I backed away immediately. "Come on, it's time to wake up." I got as far away from him as I could and he regarded my frightened figure with compassion. "It's okay, I wont hurt you." The guard was an older man, he seemed very fatherly, not at all a man that would want to harm anyone. He looked like those grandfathers you'd see in the park playing with their grandchildren.

The wrinkles on his face lifted up in a soft smile "I know this is hard, but do what they say and give them what they want, then they'll leave you alone." A voice down the hallway called "Gerard! Master Cyclonis wants her, NOW!"

"Coming!", he yelled back, then turned his attention back to me.

"Why..are you doing this?", I ask him.

He frowned "Do what?"

"Be a Cyclonian, ruin people's lives,.."

He sighed and looked away, ashamed "You have to understand, Lady Aquaroch, I have a family too. I need to support them and it was either joining the Cyclonians or letting them burn my house down."

My heart swelled with compassion for the old man, he was looking at the gray wall, probably thinking of home..

"I'm not one of the youngest men around, as you can see my lady." He turned his gaze back to me "It's been 15 years since I last visited my family. When I first joined the talons academy I was told I'd be able to go back every week, or month. But those periods always grew longer and longer.", he sighed and straightened back up. "Now come on before-"

"GERARD! You old rag! Can't you do anything –", a broad shouldered talon strode over to our cell, he seemed from a higher rang than Gerard. "Oh, I see you're up. Now get your little ass up to the master before she gets mad again." He strode over towards me, clutched my arm and dragged me up off the floor.

"Fredrick, you know Master Cyclonis wants her unharmed", Gerard said calmly.

"No one asked you anything, and it's chief for you, Gerard", he sneered.

I yanked my arm back "You better act a little more civil, _Fredrick_, or I'll have to tell Master Cyclonis that you tried to kill me." I crossed my arms over my chest. I was dead anyways, so I might as well stick up for myself and Gerard.

Fredrick gulped and looked taken aback, a small smile formed on Gerard's face as he gave me a little shove in the back "Come on, my lady, we shouldn't let people wait."

I walked out of my cell and walked in between the two men, I frowned and turned around to Gerard. "Why do you keep calling me "my lady" or "Lady Aquaroch"? Victor said it before and I still don't get it."

A knowing smile formed on his face "There is a lot you don't know yet, my lady, about yourself, your world and your heritage. Aquaroch is the name you got from your parents." We were talking quietly and Gerard checked to be sure Frederick wasn't listening to our conversation.

I frowned "No, it's not." I'm pretty sure my father's last name is Brown, but he couldn't know that.

Another knowing smile formed on his face "Oh, so the amnesia has worn off already?"

What? How did he know about that? I was about to ask him more when Fredrick stopped in front of a large door with even more guards. "We're here, go back to your quarters, Gerard, the Master shouldn't have to see scum like you."

I turned to Gerard who just nodded obediently. "What? But how-?"

"I know a lot more than you think, my lady", he gave me another knowing grin.

I was about to ask him more when his ass of a boss ordered him to untie my bonds around my wrists and then go away. Determination set in my eyes "I will get you out of here, Gerard. I'll get you back to your family and protect all of you."

With a humorless chuckle he turned me around so I was facing the other talons and he started untying my bonds. "Thank you, my lady, but you shouldn't waste your energy", and under his breath he added "I should be the one protecting you."

And again he confused me, I turned my head over my shoulder to ask him, but then I froze. I felt familiar feeling of my blades sliding into their holsters on my belt. He took away the rope that bound my wrists and whispered "Use them wisely, my lady."

"But, my questions-"

"I have a feeling we'll meet again, lady Aquaroch", he said as the giant, dark door swung open en I saw a huge room that in any other castle on Earth would've been called the ballroom. But I wouldn't want to have a ball in here, the room had a dark, eerie feeling to it.

I looked around me and there were talons wherever I looked, but I couldn't find the old, wise face of Gerard. One of them shoved me in the back "Walk on."

I did as I was told and as soon as I was in, the door swung closed. The black chandeliers holding candles high up on the ceiling threw a faint light on the massive room. Everything was either black or purple and gave me the chills. Two talons guided me forward to the huge throne at the end of the room.

I squinted my eyes as we neared it, I saw someone sitting on it and as I got closer I could see… a girl. A girl of about my age with a huge cape n way too much make up on. Oooooh, I'm scared.

We halted in front of her I couldn't stop the grin forming on my face. She stared down at me and raised an eyebrow "Well Vanessa, it's nice to finally meet you. Did something amuse you?", she asked, her eyes narrowing.

I snorted "U-uhm, no", I almost snorted again.

* * *

Note to self: never irritate evil girl. Certainly not when said girl has a scepter and special powers and a whole army of talons.

I screamed as another energy blast shot through me, the pain shot throughout my whole body, reaching the tips of my toes. I was hovering about 6ft off the ground, my hands and feet held in place by some sort of dark, purple energy. I tried and failed to wriggle out again. "STOOOP!", I screamed when the sixth shock ran through my body.

The little, evil monster strode over and looked up at me "Then tell me where the crystal is!", she waved her crystal and an even stronger shock ran though me. "I can keep this up for a very long time Vanessa.."

"I swear, I don't know where it is! I don't have it!", I cried. Three extremely powerful zaps shot through me, one after another.

Master Cyclonis stayed silent as the torture went on, wearing me out while the shocks got stronger and stronger. Finally she snapped her fingers and the shocks stopped "I believe you." I heaved a sigh of relief. "We would've known if you did."

I looked around in the big room. A few talons were lined up at the side and Victor and Dark Ace stood nearby, disappointed that the torturing stopped.

Suddenly, I was lowered to the ground. I dropped to my knees breathing heavily, I saw Cyclonis' heels nearing me and to my surprise I saw her reach out a hand to help me up.

It seemed like she was going to try a different approach.

Hesitant, I took her hand and as she helped me up, energy started to flow back into me. I blinked as she started talking. "Listen Vanessa, I understand you have amnesia, so some thing might have slipped your mind, but this crystal, it's very important to us and we believe", she glanced over to Victor "-that you're the only one that can find it. So..would you like to stay with us for a while and help us find it? We can't have it falling in the wrong hands, now can we?", her dark eyes bore into mine and with her nails digging into my hand, I don't think I really had a choice.

"I-"

"MASTER CYCLONIS!", the doors swung open and Cyclonis' head snapped up with a sneer "They're here! We're under-", the talon got cut off when a certain red head held a blade at his throat "You're under attack."

My heart swelled at the sight of Aerrow, his signature grin, I took a hold of Cyclonis' arm, twisted it around and then threw her over my back and onto the ground. It was a trick I learned from Junko.

"I will never help you. Like you said, wouldn't want the crystal falling in the wrong hands." I pulled out my blades Gerard had given me and smiled as I saw the rest of the Storm Hawks storm in. Finn roaring a ridiculous battle cry and knocking over a terrified talon.

I snickered and backed away from a furious Cyclonis. I bumped into to someone with my back and was about to stab him when I heard a familiar voice "Long time no see, princess. I'm sorry it took so long", Aerrow and I were back to back and he fended off a talon "You gave me quite a scare when we got back and you were gone-" I knocked down another talon coming for me "leaving a trail of ravage and hysteric Piper and Stork behind."

I was quite surprised at how calm he was about this and for some reason I felt.. hurt. I frowned and started blocking Snipe's shots as he rammed down on me. I was starting to get pretty hard shots when suddenly he was thrown to the ground by Junko. He straddled him and punched him in the face. Then turned around and gave me a wink and a thumbs up.

I smiled back and suddenly Aerrow stood in front of me "Vanessa, before something else happens I have to tell you something. You _have _to know this." He took a breath" While you were gone I-" my eyes were wide open, hanging at his lips when all of a sudden his eyes widen too and he shoves me aside.

I fall to the floor and Aerrow blocks a stab from the Dark Ace, a stab that was intended for me. I scramble up and look around like a lost puppy, there's chaos everywhere. I move forward to help Piper when suddenly, Cyclonis catches up with me. "Wrong choice, Vanessa", se says in an eerie voice.

I reached for my blade and backed away from her, another talon ran up to us "Master Cyclonis!"

"How did this happen?", she barked to him.

"The Storm Hawks came in disguised as talons, they used crystals! And they were bringing in the blond one to hand him over so we didn't think anything of it, but then-", Cyclonis interrupted his rambling.

"I thought the Condor was launching an attack in the north-east?"

"It is, but not with the Storm Hawks controlling it, the Red Eagles are attacking. The Element Lord is at the north-east about half a mile away, fending them off." You could see he was frightened to death.

Meanwhile I was trying to slip away unnoticed, I repeat, trying. She let out an exasperated sigh at the talon and then snapped her head towards me.

She looked deep into my eyes and all of a sudden it was as if..as if our minds were linked. I saw a bunch of my memories flash in front of my eyes and I tried to stop the link connecting our minds, but at the same time I saw weird pictures, random flashes of what I think were Cyclonis' memories. Just as I started to dig into those the weird connection stopped. I was thrown back into the real world and everything seemed louder and harsher.

I frowned and clutched my head "What's going-"

Cyclonis brought down her head to my ear "I saw your memories, Vanessa, you're not from around here are you? You're from another world and you're worried about your parents and about what's going on back there. You feel like you don't belong and want to go home. You lied to your friends, the Storm Hawks. You felt all alone and scared when they dumped you" I frowned, my head was about to burst, I couldn't hear it anymore. I clutched my hands over my ears "And you love Aerrow, even though he will _never_ love you back.", she whispered.

Tears stung in my eyes "_no.._"

"I know a way for you to get home, Vanessa", she continued "There are some portals here in the Atmos. You can go back home, to your mother and father. Away from this crazy world. All you have to do is _help _us."

"Vanessa!", Piper cried, but she got cut off.

I was bucked over, clutching my stomach and breathing heavily, the Dark Ace came to stand behind me and pulled me up with my hair.

"Look around Vanessa", Cyclonis said "All these people that helped you and took care off you.. are going to _die _because of you. Do you really want that?" I looked around and shook my head lightly.

"Just help us find that crystal and you can go home..", she said as if it was as simple as that.

"Don't do it V! They'll-", three talons held him down and put a hand over his mouth.

My gaze traveled back to Cyclonis and I shook my head "No.. No, I wont. I wont do it, never!", my eyes widened as Cyclonis sighed.

"If that's what you want..", she moved over towards the talons holding the Storm Hawks "Let's start with our beloved Aerrow, shall we?" she pointed her scepter towards him and it lit up.

"NO!" I caught my breath and my eyes travelled over the room, they lingered slightly longer on Aerrow's.

"I..I will do it. I'll help you." I said. I moved my eyes from Aerrow's tortured look to Cyclonis' triumphant one.

"I knew you'd make the right choice, you're a smart kid", she grinned icily.

"But, I have my conditions. You let the Storm Hawks go and completely unharmed. And..and you'll also show me where the portal is."

Her grin faltered a little, but in the end she merily shrugged "I'll get them another time. Deal." Ace's jaws dropped open. "Any last words to your _friends_?", she grinned

I took a deep breath and walked over to Aerrow with all eyes in the room locked on me. When I stood in front of him we both shot forward and hugged each other. It was silent for a few moments, tears started stinging in my eyes and I blinked as is swallowed away the lump in my throat "Listen Aerrow," I whispered in his ear "Cameron and the rest of his squadron are waiting north-east of terra Cyclonis. Once you reach them get as far away from here as fast as possible."

"But-", he pulled back as he tried to stop me, but I interrupted him.

"No, Aerrow", I whispered, "You'll probably never see me again. I hope we won't.."

"What?", he looked in my eyes, hurt and shocked.

"I'm with the Cyclonians now Aerrow, if I see you again, it will be in a fight.", I closed my eyes and took in the feeling of being in his arms for one last time before I fully pulled away. "Move on, Birdboy." I started backing away.

"No!", he shot forward "I'll fight, Vanessa, for _you_.", he took my hands and a sad smile formed on my face. I brought my hands to the back of my neck and took off the necklace that has been there since the first time I entered this crazy world. And not long from now, I'd be leaving it. The color of the crystal had gone from the normal vibrant blue to a sad, dark purple. I put it in Aerrow's hands and closed his fingers around it.

Cyclonis had grown tired of our display "Guards! Show our visitors out and guide Vanessa to her new room."

An alarmed look formed on Aerrow's face as Cyclonian guards moved towards us.

"I forgive you, Aerrow. Goodbye.", I turned my back to him and walked away.

* * *

_This chapter isn't proofread or edited yet (sorry)._

The next chapter will hold all the info about how you can get that special, exclusive preview from the last chapters that I told you about in the previous chapter. For the coming chapters you can expect V hanging around with the Cyclonians for a while, a brave skynight that turns determined, desperate, jealous and then broken, a big fight that brings people together and a big decision.

An elaborate author's note will be in the next chapter, including my apologies for not updating in ages and, like I said, a way to get a preview part from the last chapter(s) (and maybe even an outtake if I'm in a good mood ;) )

PS: Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, they kept me going on the story.

PPS: it might take a while before I post the next authors note-chapter and don't worry, I'll be replacing in with the real chapter afterwards ^^


	14. The Triple Alliance

_*Previously*_

_In a heated battle between the Storm Hawks and Cyclonis, Vanessa agrees to exchange her help for the Storm Hawks' safety and a way back to Earth._

* * *

A pattern had established itself in Vanessa's miserable life, and she wasn't quite sure how long she'd be able to put up with anymore.

Each morning, she'd be woken up bright and early to be tortured. A lavish array of crystals and mind tricks had been used on her by both Victor and Master Cyclonis, only to be unstrapped from the steeply angled tabled at nightfall, seemingly teetering on the brink of death every time, and having dealt with multiple trance like blackouts. Afterwards, she'd be escorted back to her murky, damp cell by Gerard. His words had been truthful that faithful day, when the old talon had reassured her they'd meet again.

The first couple of days, their walks were shared in silence, but as Vanessa's senses numbed, Gerard's vigilance lowered. With each passing day, he'd tell the girl more. About his upbringing on terra Pyrus, about the stories his father told him whilst growing up. About how one day, a young man called Victor had become obsessed with power, ignited a war and tipped a balance which caused the lives of many. Gerard had been enlisted with the secret and safety of the very artifacts Victor was after, but one day, their presence was just too risky on their respectful terras. Gerard explained how over time, he had neglected his duty as Guardian, having lost any hope to have anything _left_ to guard. Now, 46 days later, he tells her only one thing. He tells her she returned _hope _to Atmos.

This day, was turning out to be a _very_ different day.

* * *

Vanessa POV

The familiar scraping of the metal hinges and bolts churning closed behind my aching back had lost their unsettling effect on my numbed state.

About to drop to my knees on the cold, muddy floor of my dark cell once again, a whisper makes me halt midway. After all this time, I suddenly allow my senses to come rushing back to me. And they quite nearly knock the air out of me.

"Ready yourself, Lady Aquaroch, the Element Lord's patience has worn out, as has your time in this prison." I turn around to see Gerard's kind, wrinkled face fold itself into a soft smile. Cautiously, sauntering closer to the iron bars, my gaze fleets over the dark hallway. A couple of Victor's black clad men, and three green and maroon-ish clad talons were spaced evenly throughout the corridor, each minding their own business. "Ger" I whispered back softly, looking at him with compassion as he remained hunched forward, holding my tray of food. "What are you-"

"Years ago, I swore to my father I'd do whatever it took to protect you, my lady, I believe the time has finally come to reclaim my promise." Gerard was far from an old man, but past experiences had bore its mark on his face and the pained look in his eyes.

"But your family-" I started.

"-will finally be able to live in a safe, peaceful world." He finished for me with a smile. Then, he slowly pushed a plate filled with much more food than usual under through the little hatch near the ground. " You weren't the only soul they robbed from, my lady, it's about time the scores are settled." The fierce determination in the man's bright blue orbs closed up my throat. "We won't let them win. The guards change at midnight. Prepare yourself."

And with that, he was gone, leaving me with a folded cloak and on it a little tray stacked with bread, some type of rice, porridge and a little pouch containing my.. My gasp elicited slight bustling in the corridor, but after a few seconds of silence, I proceeded to retrieve my blades from the silk pouch.

_I was getting free. I was going _home_._

* * *

? POV

Victor had arranged for a special entrance for visitors like me. Visitors his 'allies' weren't supposed to know about. As always, he didn't leave much room for dilly dally.

"You are _sure_ it wasn't her necklace. " The man was like a child really. Despite being well in his fifties, his random hissy fits and infantile stubbornness were becoming quite exasperating. Sadly, pickers can't be choosers and I didn't have much other choice when pledging my alliance to him.

I simply nodded and stood by his side, overlooking the quieter side of Cyclonia. Darkness was falling over it, throwing chilling shadows on Victor's angular face. "I assume your tests have been fruitless as well?" I asked.

It was his turn to nod "Your test was insufficient, we had to make sure. Neither near death nor the other crystals enticed any sort of primal reaction from her, like it did from the Terra boy."

I barely repressed a scowl, took a moment to contain myself, and remarked. "Well, the boy was the flimsiest Elemental of them all, wasn't he?"

And then, creepily synchronized, the same grin spread over both of our faces as the same thought crossed out minds. Finally, Victor turned to face me, placed a hand on my shoulder and voiced that thought. "None will ever be quite as bright as you, _my son_." His eyes bore into mine and my body tensed as he at last prepared to give me what I'd come here for. "Your efforts have been long and strenuous, but the time has finally come to complete our mission. We will no longer be forced to engage ourselves with scum, when the Atmos' power _and_ order is finally in our hands. "

A smile spread on my lips, and in my eagerness, I failed to notice the figure watching our conversation from the dark shadows behind our backs, just as eager to hear of Victor's final step in his masterplan as I was.

Victor's gray orbs remained fixed on me as well, his grip on my shoulder slightly tightening "I have finally retrieved the two remaining crystals, now you will retrieve the last and then neither the council nor their pesky little skynights will have any say any chance to muck up our future." His smile turned almost maniacal "And I'll make sure they're kept busy in the mean time."

We both laughed, each our own inside joke, whilst the lurking stranger's scowl only darkened, and we both leant forward, hanging off Victor's lips.

"My son, here is what you're going to do-"

* * *

Vanessa POV

The uneven surface of the dirt wall poked into my back as I sat against it, my arms clutched around my legs and shoulders tensed. For the umpteenth time in weeks, I wished for there to be a window in my cell so I could see the sky, and maybe gauge the time. Now, I was literally and figuratively in the dark, waiting for my cue.

"Psst"

A sound arose from the dark, and I immediately tensed up. I was absolutely certain I hadn't heard the guard change just yet, and the cool metal of my blades lay trustily in my hand, ready to set ablaze at any second.

"Ger?" I asked, nearing the iron bars of my cell and squinting "How-" And it was then, that my actually stopped beating.

"Vanessa?" His voice was soft, hoarse, yet unmistakenably familiar.

Finally, I found my voice again, lurching forward "Oh my god." My throat tightened as tears of relief started to press against the back of my eyes, and I finally came face to face with him.

"Thank god, you're still alright." A breath of relief escaped his lips as he reached his hand between the bars to cup my face, the same sentiment apparent in his blue orbs.

I let my blades slip back into confinement, and reached my hand up to rest over his on my cheek. "Cameron, how on earth-"

"There's no time," he suddenly moved quickly, the door somehow swinging open without any sort of noise and a pungent odor filling the air around us. "We have to hurry." He whispered again urgently.

Once again, I frowned "But how-"

"Come on." He tugged me behind him, out the cell and into the dimly lit corridor, leading me swiftly and deliberately away from the prison I'd been kept in for what felt like years. We passed two of Cyclonis' men, laying face down, but I'd learnt not to ask any questions.

Every so often he'd turn around, checking to make sure I was alright and if anyone was following us.

At first, I did as well. Waiting to see Gerard pop around the corner, until everything finally clicked.

Just as Cameron turned around to glance at me once again, his blue orbs locked onto mine and I stared in shock "What?" he asked, alarmed, his sweaty grip on my hand only tightening. Finally, I only smiled and shook my head, the moonlight streaming in at the end of the final corridor we turned in, shining a magnificent halo on the back of Cameron's brown locks.

"I finally figured it out."

_Cameron was Gerard's son._

* * *

AN: Let me tell you; reading over all of the previous chapters I've written was absolute hell. I cannot believe how rubbish my writing was _or_ what rubbish I wrote, but that being said, I'll be revising each chapter systematically over the week. If you're lost on what previously went on in the story, I suggest reading chapters 9 and 10. Other than that, I have only two things left to say. 1) Despite the story nearly drawing to a close, I have loads of plot twists left for you guys and 2) It's great to be back, so please review if you enjoyed or have any comments on how my writing or the story has developed. New chapter will be up soon, thanks!


End file.
